Problemas en 2 mundos
by Spero Tenebris
Summary: Un chico mitad humano mitad demonio viaja a equestria con el propósito de salvarla de una terrible guerra que también puede afectar a su mundo pero no sabe que en equestria encontrara viejos conocidos a los que se tendrá que enfrentar para ser mas fuerte, salvar a equestria y a su mundo y lo mas importante cumplir su propósito o mejor dicho su venganza.
1. Chapter 1

Bueno amigos pos antes de que empiece este fic les digo que algunos de los personajes tendrán algunos poderes de unos cuantos animes para que sepan y algo de lo mío los acontecimientos pasan durante mediados de la cuarta temporada cuando twilight es alicornio y bueno se me ocurrió hacer este fic porque hoy cumplo un año de ser brony y se me ocurrió esto y bueno pues ojala les guste el fic.

Capitulo 1

EL COMIENZO

Esta es la historia de un humano pero no cualquier humano sino de un mestizo un poco diferente a todos el cual izo historia en cierta región y en su mundo por sus grandes hazañas y aventuras que salvo muchas vidas y trajo paz, pero, ¿qué tal si conocemos un poco más a este humano y como empezó la historia que lo izo una leyenda?

Era una hermosa mañana de miércoles y podemos observar una escuela muy grande del tamaño de 7 estadios de futbol con varios edificios que tenían pisos de 1,2 y hasta 15 pisos de altura con varios alumnos dentro de ellos y afuera, paseando, platicando, ligando, jugando en fin haciendo muchas cosas inclusive peleando pero de una manera muy diferente y asombrosa.

Dentro de uno de los tantos edificios en uno de los tantos salones que hay, se pueden observar a unas personas en la dirección, uno era un joven de aproximadamente 15 años de edad, de pelo un poco largo y castaño, media más o menos 1.73, tenia puesto un pantalón de mezclilla de color azul oscuro y una playera de manga corta de color rojo con una gran X de color negro en medio y una sudadera con gorro delgada de color azul oscuro con blanco, tenía puesto unos tenis de color negro y la parte de debajo de color blanco y las agujetas de estos eran de color blanco también, era de piel morena y tenia las uñas un poco largas y al parecer eran muy gruesas, llevaba con él una mochila de color negro que la tenia colgando en su hombro derecho y en el cuello tenía un collar con cadena con forma redonda de color plateado y sus ojos eran de color café.

Mientras enfrente de, él había un hombre sentado era un adulto de más o menos unos 32 años de edad con un poco de barba de color rubio al igual que el pelo el cual era corto, tenia puesto unos lentes oscuros, era de piel blanca y estaba vestido de traje de color negro y llevaba puesto unas botas de color café.

Joven: ¿Dígame para que me llamo?

Hombre: Por favor toma asiento necesito hablar de algo muy importante contigo.

El joven se sentó en una silla que estaba enfrente del escritorio donde estaba aquel hombre sentado.

Joven: ¿Y de que me quieres hablar Cuyo?

Cuyo: ¡YA TE DIJE QUE NO ME DIGAS ASI AHORA SOY EL DIRECTOR DE ESTA ESCUELA Y ME TIENES QUE DECIR DIRECTOR ENTENDIDO! –dijo gritando y algo enojado.

Joven: Solo te dieron el puesto de director porque demostraste ser más fuerte y mejor que el antiguo director, además tú no me puedes obligar a que te diga director. –dijo calmado y con un tono burlón.

Cuyo: Tienes razón JUANITO – dijo con una voz muy alta. No te puedo obligar a que me digas director.

Juanito: ¡YA TE DIJE QUE NO ME LLAMES JUANITO! –dijo gritando y algo enojado.

Cuyo: ¡ENTONCES DEJA DE LLAMARME CUYO Y DIME DIRECTOR SI QUIERES QUE TE EMPIEZE A LLAMAR POR TU NOMBRE! –le contesto enojado y gritando

Juanito: (Suspiro) Está bien te diré director.

Cuyo: Entonces te dejare de llamar Juanito.

Juanito: ¡QUE NO ME DIGAS JUANITO! –dijo gritando.

Cuyo: Esta bien Manuel pero ya no grites tanto.

Manuel: Así me gusta que me hagan caso, en fin ¿qué es lo que me querías decir ´´director´´?

Cuyo: Se trata sobre los rumores que se cuentan sobre ti en toda la escuela y no solo en la escuela sino también por los alrededores.

Manuel: Y no me digas que tú te crees todas esas patrañas. –dijo algo enojado.

Cuyo: Para serte sincero son un poco creíbles.

Manuel: Como puedes decir eso tu me conoces y sabes que jamás aria eso que cuentan. –dijo mientras desviaba la mirada algo molesto.

Cuyo: Por favor desde que Alexis se fue con los vindictae te has estado comportando muy extraño y has estado ocultando muchas cosas. –dijo serio.

Manuel: Y tú que sabes que es lo que se siente perder al único amigo y familia que te queda. –dijo con un gran tono de enojo pero al mismo tiempo se podía escuchar un poco de tristeza en sus palabras.

Cuyo: Tienes razón Manuel yo no sé lo que se siente perder al único ser querido que hay en tu vida pero esa no es razón para que pienses hacer lo mismo que izo el e irte con algún grupo criminal. –dijo serio.

Manuel: Y eso a ti que te importa además no necesito unirme a un grupo criminal para hacerme más fuerte y cumplir mi objetivo. –dijo molesto.

Cuyo: Eso es lo que piensas pero ellos te pueden buscar debido a que eres el único mestizo que hay y pueden ofrecerte todo lo que quieras inclusive poder para que cumplas con tu ven. –Cuyo no pudo terminar de hablar ya que Manuel lo interrumpió.

Manuel: Mejor no hables de eso, además, jamás caería tan bajo para cumplir mi objetivo y obtener más poder. –dijo enojado.

Cuyo: (Suspiro) Está bien ya no hablare mas de eso pero solo no te vayas a unir a un grupo criminal. –dijo con preocupación.

Manuel: No te preocupes jamás lo haría. –le dijo. Aunque la idea de hacerme más fuerte uniéndome a uno de esos grupos suena tentador y he de admitir que lo he pensado y me agrada la idea. –pensó.

Cuyo: Te escuche.

Manuel: ¿¡QUE!?

Cuyo: Se te olvido que puedo leer las mentes de las personas que estén cerca de mi o a una distancia considerable. –dijo con un tono burlón.

Manuel: Mierda lo olvide. –dijo mientras se ponía una de sus manos en la cara.

Cuyo: Escucha es mejor que no te unas a uno de esos grupos porque será imposible salir si intentas salir de ellos te mataran, eso sin mencionar que serás buscado por todos los guardianes y soldados que hay.

Manuel: Lose pero no te preocupes no lo hare, bueno si eso es todo lo que me querías decir me retiro tengo cosas que hacer. –dijo mientras se levantaba de la silla para dirigirse a la puerta pero Cuyo lo freno en corto.

Cuyo: Espera hay algo más que quiero decirte.

Manuel: ¿Y qué es?

Cuyo: Ya sabrás que el fin de semana habrá un campamento para mejorar las habilidades en combate y el tipo de energía que utilizan para pelear.

Manuel: Así es pero no me interesa ya que no pienso ir.

Cuyo: Lastima ya que iras para poder mejorar y ser más fuerte.

Manuel: ¡QUE, TU NO PUEDES OBLIGARME A IR YO NO QUIERO IR ADEMAS SABES QUE NO ME LLEVO BIEN CON NADIE! –dijo gritando y muy molesto.

Cuyo: Por eso quiero que vayas, además yo soy el director y harás lo que diga de lo contrario hare que repruebes el año. –dijo con una voz seria.

Manuel: ESO NO ES JUSTO. –dijo gritando.

Cuyo: La vida no es justa además te hace falta socializar un poco, con los únicos con lo que hablabas eran Alexis y Cameron pero ahora que Alexis se fue y Cameron fue asesinado por los infernali ya no hablas con nadie y te aíslas de todos.

Manuel: CALLATE NO HABLES DE ELLOS. –dijo gritando y muy enojado.

Cuyo: Lo siento pero es la verdad.

Manuel solo se quedo cayado mirando hacia el suelo con una mirada de enojo mientras cerraba los puños.

Manuel: Esta bien iré pero no prometo socializar con nadie y ya sabes porque.

Cuyo: Lose todos te ven diferente y te discriminan debido a que eres mestizo y no puedes controlar uno sino varios de los poderes que podemos usar cuando todos solamente podemos usar uno y algunas otras personas no pueden, eso sin mencionar que puedes controlar energía oscura pero recuerda que se te prohibió usarla.

Manuel: Aun me pregunto cuál es la razón por la cual puedo usar tantos poderes.

Cuyo: Yo tampoco lo sé pero tal vez tenga que ver con el hecho de que eres mestizo por cierto dime como te has sentido ya pasaron 3 meses desde que murió Cameron y me estoy empezando a preocupar por ti ya que no haces las mismas travesuras de antes y vas menos a clases.

Manuel: Un poco mejor, pero, todavía no lo supero él era como un padre para mí, me cuido, me protegió y además era mi maestro me enseño todos sus secretos en el arte de la pelea ninja eso sin mencionar que me regalo una gran espada y además Alex se fue después de 1 mes de su muerte.

Cuyo: De verdad todos lamentamos su muerte a manos de los infernali, el era un gran ninja y se podría decir que era el mejor de todos, solo era superado por los de alto nivel, solo espero que quienes lo asesinaron paguen. –dijo enojado pero a la vez triste.

Manuel: De eso me encargare yo, destruiré a todos los infernali y también a los vespere los are pagar a ambos por lo que hicieron ese es mi objetivo. –dijo enojado mientras cerraba sus puños con fuerza.

Cuyo: Entonces si quieres cumplir ese objetivo necesitas ir al campamento que se hará el viernes para mejorar tus habilidades, tendrás que estar aquí en la escuela antes de las 6:00 am para que puedas ir y tendrás que llevar unas cuantas cosas como ropa, comida y también se te tiene permitido llevar celular o computadora además de tus armas siempre y cuando no sean de fuego.

Manuel: Entendido estaré aquí el viernes en la mañana pero tengo que inscribirme antes.

Cuyo: Por eso no te preocupes ya te inscribí yo.

Manuel: A eso es bueno pero no debiste hacerlo sin preguntarme.

Cuyo: Lo siento pero de lo contrario se que no irías aunque de todas formas tendrías que ir si no quieres que te repruebe.

Manuel: Si tienes razón esa es la ventaja que tienes de ser director bueno si me disculpas tengo cosas que hacer necesito entrenar para hacerme más fuerte.

Cuyo: Esta bien pero no faltes a ninguna clase y si necesitas algo cuenta conmigo.

Manuel: Gracias pero no creo necesitar nada de ti y por lo de las clases no te prometo asistir a ellas pero si tengo tiempo tratare. Bueno nos vemos, CUYO. –dijo gritando mientras salía corriendo a toda velocidad por la puerta.

Cuyo: YA TE DIJE QUE NO ME DIGAS ASI. –dijo gritando y muy enojado. (Suspiro)Ay este chico cada día es más irrespetuoso conmigo bueno solo espero que tome las clases y el entrenamiento enserio o de lo contrario no podrá graduarse.

¿?: Disculpe director Cuyo puedo pasar. –dijo una voz de mujer.

Cuyo: NO PUEDE SER AHORA HASTA TU ME LLAMAS CUYO. –dijo enojado.

¿?: Lo siento pero el apodo ya se le quedo desde que algunos alumnos escucharon a Manuel decirle así. –dijo la voz.

Cuyo: Ese enano me las va a pagar, puedes pasar adelante.

La puerta de la dirección se abrió y paso una mujer de más o menos unos 27 años de edad, pelirroja su cabello llegaba hasta la mitad de su espalda, media 1.80, estaba vestida de traje pero de color gris y llevaba unos zapatos que combinaban con su ropa, y tenía puesto unos lentes se podía ver que sus ojos eran de color azul y era de piel blanca y llevaba un legajo en el brazo derecho con unos papeles dentro.

Cuyo: Dime ¿que necesitas Sofía?

Sofía: Vengo a informarle sobre los rumores que hay en la ciudad sobre Alexis y también vengo a entregarle mi investigación sobre el grupo vindictae.

Cuyo: ¿Y cuáles son esos rumores que dicen sobre Alexis?

Sofía: Bueno los rumores dicen que ha estado cazando a los soldados mas fuertes para después llevarlos a el escondite de los vindictae y después matarlos, también cuentan que ha estado reclutando gente para hacer crecer el grupo y hacerlo más fuerte pero han dicho que no se ha acercado a los alrededores de su antiguo hogar, la escuela y la casa de Manuel, lo cual se me hace raro pero como dije son solo rumores. –dijo mientras ponía el legajo en el escritorio.

Cuyo tomo el legajo, lo abrió y lo empezó a leer.

Cuyo: Tiene algo de sentido que no se acerque a los alrededores de la escuela y la casa de Manuel después de todo si él está cerca de la escuela los guardias percibirán su presencia y tratarían de encontrarlo para atraparlo y lo mismo sucedería si se acercara a la casa de Manuel él lo percibiría e iría tras él para tratarlo de convencer de que abandone ese grupo y vuelva a la escuela. –dijo mientras leía la investigación que Sofía le trajo.

Sofía: Pero creí que Manuel ya se había rendido en tratar de convencer a Alexis de que volviera. –dijo confundida.

Cuyo: Si ya hace un mes que se rindió pero si Manuel tuviera la oportunidad de hablar con él es obvio que lo haría además Alexis se fue solo 1 mes después de que murió Cameron, por lo cual es algo comprensible que Manuel tratara de hacer que volviera ya que es la única familia que le queda o mejor dicho quedaba. –dijo mientras seguía leyendo la investigación.

Sofía: Entiendo, debió de haber sido muy duro para él, pero, aun hay algo que no entiendo.

Cuyo: ¿Y qué es? –pregunto curioso.

Sofía: Es que Manuel y Alexis no derramaron ni una lagrima cuando Cameron murió el era como un padre para ellos y no lloraron cuando se enteraron de su muerte solo se enfadaron y juraron vengarlo.

Cuyo: Manuel y Alexis ya habían pasado por esto antes recuerda que ambos son huérfanos incluyendo a Alexis en cierto sentido.

Sofía: Solo espero que Alexis recapacite y regrese a la escuela.

Cuyo: Manuel y yo conocemos bien a Alexis y sabemos que el no regresara pero a pesar de eso Manuel lo intento y estoy seguro de que volverá a intentarlo si lo ve de nuevo.

Sofía: Bueno será mejor que ya no hablemos mas de ese tema, disculpe director Cuyo pero me tengo que ir, aun tengo trabajo que hacer. –dijo para después dirigirse a la puerta y salir.

Cuyo: POR QUE TODOS ME LLAMAN CUYO. –dijo molesto y en voz alta.

Mientras tanto en uno de los pasillos de ese edificio estaba Manuel caminando a paso lento y hundido en sus pensamientos.

Manuel: Me pregunto si Alexis estará bien, a pesar de que él se fue aun me sigo preocupando por él. –dijo pensando.

De pronto varias bolas de papel le dieron en la cabeza pero Manuel solo las ignoro y siguió caminando como si nada.

Chico: Miren ahí va ese mestizo.

Chico2: Oye fenómeno porque no te largas de la escuela.

Chica: Si lárgate nadie te quiere hasta tu único amigo te abandono.

Manuel no les prestó atención y siguió caminando ignorando sus insultos hasta llegar a la salida del edificio, de ahí se dirigió hacia otro edificio que estaba un poco lejos pero llego ahí después de unos 5 minutos caminando a paso lento, cuando llego se acerco a una ventanilla que había por donde se podía ver a una mujer.

Manuel: Disculpe vengo a recoger mis cosas.

Mujer: Claro su nombre por favor.

Manuel: Mi nombre es Manuel. –le respondió. Aun no sé cómo es que me siguen preguntando mi nombre si ya todos me conocen, además vengo aquí todos los días a dejar mis cosas. –dijo pensando.

Mujer: En un momento le traigo sus cosas.

Manuel: Esta bien aquí espero.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos y la mujer se asomo por la ventanilla para después pasar las cosas de Manuel por ahí.

Mujer: Aquí están sus cosas.

Manuel: Muchas gracias.

Manuel tomo las cosas que le había dado la mujer, eran una cangurera, unos guantes de color negro con unos hoyos en la parte superior de los dedos y tenían dibujado un círculo de color azul con algunas cosas raras dentro de él y al parecer una funda con una espada adentro y parecía que era una katana debido a que se veía delgada. Manuel se puso los guantes, de los hoyos salían las, poco grandes y gruesas uñas que el tenia y una pequeña parte de los dedos, la cangurera se la puso del lado derecho de la cintura y la espada en la cintura pero del lado izquierdo.

Manuel: Okey ya estoy listo para irme a entrenar.

Manuel solo se fue alejando del lugar caminando lentamente hacia la salida de la escuela pero un sujeto de unos 5 centímetros más alto que él se le puso enfrente evitado que el siguiera avanzando, el joven tenía más o menos 17 años, no tenia camisa ni zapatos solo un pantalón de color rojo y una mochila del mismo color, era de piel oscura, tenía el cabello negro pero estaba muy corto, era de ojos cafés y tenia vendadas ambas manos.

Joven: A donde crees que vas. –dijo con una voz fuerte.

Manuel: A eres tu Chuck, mira no tengo tiempo para tratar contigo en este momento así que aste a un lado y déjame pasar quieres. –dijo muy calmado.

Chuck: No iras a ninguna parte sin antes pelar conmigo.

Manuel: La última vez que pelee contigo te hice pedazos fácilmente.

Chuck: Pero esta vez tengo un arma secreta que me permitirá ganarte fácilmente.

Manuel: Eso no me importa no tengo interés de pelear contigo en este momento.

Chuck sujeto de la camisa a Manuel levantándolo.

Chuck: Escúchame bien mestizo tu vas a pelear conmigo quieras o no, la ultima vez no estaba preparado para enfrentarte pero ahora si lo estoy, además no voy a ser la burla de todos porque fui vencido por un asqueroso mestizo. –le dijo enojado.

Manuel: Oye no has pensado en lavarte la boca más seguido te apesta a pescado. –dijo mientras se tapaba la nariz.

Al parecer Chuck se enojo por ese comentario y arrojo a Manuel por los aires muy lejos pero este de inmediato se recupero antes de caer al suelo y cayo de pie, todos los chicos que estaban en la escuela cerca de ese lugar se acercaron para ver qué es lo que sucedía y pronto Manuel y Chuck se vieron rodeados de una gran cantidad de alumnos que observaban esperando a que empezara una pelea.

Chico: Le apuesto 500 al mestizo.

Chico2: Yo 900 a Chuck.

Todos los que estaban alrededor observando gritaban y empezaban a apostar ninguno se callaba.

Manuel: Con un demonio lo que faltaba, que una gran cantidad de metiches se metieran en donde no les llaman, (Suspiro) bueno ya que, creo que tendré que pelear con él para poder salir de aquí. –dijo para después acercársele a Chuck para pelear.

Chuck: Parece que al fin te vas a animar a pelear pero te digo de una vez que no seré piadoso contigo.

Manuel: Pues déjame decirte que me importa un bledo.

Chuck: Entonces comencemos.

Manuel: Las damas primero, así que empieza tu. –le dijo con un tono burlón.

Chuck: Búrlate mientras puedas. –dijo para después correr rápidamente hacia donde estaba Manuel para empezar la pelea, pero algo lo detuvo.

¿?: ¿QUE ESTA PASANDO AQUÍ? –dijo una voz de hombre la cual se le hacía conocida a todos los alumnos que estaban allí.

Chico: Maldición es el director Cuyo.

Cuyo: Tu el que me dijo Cuyo estas castigado por una semana sin salir al descanso ni de tu salón en ningún momento.

Chico: Mierda.

Manuel: ¿Que es lo que haces aquí?

Cuyo: Me dirigía a comer algo cuando vi a todos reunidos aquí así que decidí acercarme para ver qué pasaba.

Chuck: Si no le importa director estamos a punto de comenzar una pelea.

Cuyo: Saben cuál es el castigo por pelear en la escuela cierto.

Chuck: Si lo sabemos, pero aun no hemos comenzado a pelear.

Cuyo: Entonces no puedo castigarlos, pero, si van a pelear deberán hacerlo de una forma adecuada y conforme a las reglas de la escuela, así que pelearan dentro del estadio que hay especial para peleas.

Manuel: A mí me da igual.

Chuck: Entonces vamos.

¿?: Disculpa, pero si no es molestia me gustaría ser el juez de esa pelea. –dijo una voz de hombre.

Cuyo: Vaya pero si eres tu Arnold.

Era un hombre de más o menos unos 31 años de edad el cual no tenia pelo su piel era de color blanca e iba vestido de traje color blanco y sus ojos eran de color negro y media lo mismo que el director 1.85.

Arnold: Entonces podría ser el juez de esa pelea querido director.

Cuyo: Esta bien, además si las cosas se salen de control tu puedes hacerte cargo ya que eres el instructor de Ki.

Arnold: Que bien porque ya me estaba muriendo por ver algo de diversión, solo espero que me entretengan.

Cuyo: Pues diviértanse yo me voy a buscar algo de comer así que nos vemos luego. –dijo para después marcharse a comer.

Chuck: Bueno pues que está esperando maestro Arnold vayamos ya al estadio para que le pueda dar una paliza a este enano.

Arnold: Esta bien vayamos de una vez por cierto todos ustedes pueden venir para ver la pelea si quieren les doy permiso de faltar a clases para venir. –le dijo a todos los alumnos que estaban observando.

Después de eso caminaron hasta el estadio especial para peleas que había les tomo unos 6 minutos llegar, el estadio era de color blanco y se parecía mucho a uno de esos edificios romanos donde ponían a combatir a los hombres, el suelo de este estaba pavimentado y era de color gris, de inmediato entraron y todos los alumnos que iban a ver la pelea se sentaron esperando a que la pelea comenzara. Mientras que Manuel, Chuck y Arnold entraron directamente a la arena en medio de todos para poder empezar a pelear, pero antes tuvieron que dejar sus mochilas con Arnold para que las cuidara, pero este solo las arrojo a un lado de la entrada.

Arnold: SEAN BIENVENIDOS ESTUDIANTES A ESTA PELEA QUE SE ARA. –dijo gritando para que todos los que estaban allí lo escucharan y de inmediato todos empezaron a gritar.

Punto de vista de Manuel.

Maldición porque tenían que venir tantos alumnos a vernos pelear, bueno terminare con esto rápido para poder irme a entrenar no pienso desperdiciar tiempo valioso con este idiota. –dije pensando.

Arnold: DE EL LADO IZQUIERDO TENEMOS A QUIEN YA TODOS CONOCEN UN CHICO ALGO DELGADO Y APAENTEMENTE NO MUY FUERTE AUNQUE NO LO PARESCA Y COMO YO LO CONOSCO TAMBIEN ALGO TONTO, EL ES MANUEL MEJOR CONOCIDO COMO EL MESTIZOOOOOOOO. –dijo Arnold gritando mi nombre y ese apodo y de inmediato todos los alumnos que había en el estadio se empezaron a reír de mi por eso que dijo Arnold.

¿¡PERO QUE!? ¿Por qué RAYOS DIJO ESO Y QUIEN RAYOS LE DIO PERMISO DE LLAMARME MESTIZO? –dije pensando muy enojado pero créanme muy enojado no me gusta que nadie me llame mestizo y tampoco que me describan de esa manera, izo que todos se rieran de mi pero quien rayos se cree.

Arnol: Y DEL LADO DERECHO TENEMOS A UN ESTUDIANTE CON UNA FUERZA DESTRUCTIVA, CON GRANDES MUSCULOS Y ADEMAS ES UN BRABUCON DE ESTA ESCUELA, AUNQUE MIENTRAS MAS MUSCULOS MENOS CEREBRO, SALUDEN TODOS A CHUCK EL DEMOLEDOOOOOOOOR. Dijo aun gritando.

Al oír eso casi todos los del estadio también empezaron a reírse de el por lo que dijo Arnold, debo admitirlo fue gracioso, hasta yo me reí un poco.

Chuck: ¿¡PERO PORQUE RAYOS DIJO ESO!? –pensó enojado.

Arnold: BUENO QUE TAL SI COMENZAMOS CON LA PELEA PERO ANTES LES DIRE LAS REGLAS QUE HAY. REGLA NUMERO 1: ESTA PROHIBIDO MATAR A SU CONTRINCANTE. REGLA NUMERO 2: PUEDEN USAR CUALQUIER TIPO DE ARMAS PARA GANAR SIEMPRE Y CUANDO NO DEJEN GRAVEMENTE HERIDO A SU OPONENTE CON ELLAS. REGLA NUMERO 3: ESTA EXTRICTAMENTE PROHIBIDO QUE UTILIZEN TECNICAS DE NIVEL 4 O SUPERIOR, ESTO DEBIDO A QUE ESTE ESTADIO ES SOLO PARA ESTUDIANTES DE NIVEL BAJO Y NO PODRIA SOPORTAR MUCHO TIEMPO TECNICAS Y ATAQUES DE NIVEL 4 O MAS. REGLA NUMERO 4: LA PELEA NO TERMINARA HASTA QUE UNO DE LOS DOS CAIGA DERROTADO O SE HAYA DADO POR VENCIDO. REGLA NUMERO 5: NADIE PUEDE INTERFERIR CON LA PELEA A MENOS QUE SEA UN MAESTRO O EL JUEZ DE LA PELEA Y SOLO PODRAN INTERFERIR SI LA COSA SE ESTA PONIENDO REALMENTE FEA. BUENO ESAS SON TODAS LAS REGLAS AHORA SIN MAS QUE DECIR COMENCEMOS CON LA PELEA. A SE ME OLVIDAVA ESTAN PROHIBIDO LANZAR ATAQUES FUERTES EN LOS OJOS Y LANZAR ATAQUES EN LA PARTE BAJA ESO ES TODO ASI QUE COMIENZEN. –así Arnold por fin se calló para después alejarse y nos dio permiso para comenzar la pelea.

Bueno será mejor terminar con esto rápido tengo cosas que hacer sabes idiota. –le dije a chuck tratando de provocarlo para que lanzara el primer ataque y así esquivarlo y mandarlo a volar de un golpe.

Chuck: Esta bien tú lo pediste enano.

Chuck se dirigió corriendo rápidamente hacia donde estaba yo parado era obvio que me daría un golpe con su brazo derecho así que solo me quede ahí esperando a que llegara para poder esquivarlo y después noquearlo, en unos segundos el ya estaba enfrente de mí y me tiro un golpe con todas sus fuerzas pero lo esquive haciéndome hacia un lado, justo como espere, en ese mismo momento estaba a punto de darle un golpe en el estomago con mi brazo derecho pero Chuck logro reaccionar a tiempo y de una forma veloz se dio media vuelta para después tirarme una patada con su pierna izquierda, eso nunca me lo habría esperado de él, a duras penas logre cubrirme con mis dos brazos de esa patada, Chuck estaba parado en una pierna mientras aun tenia la otra enfrente de mis brazos.

Pero como rayos hiciste eso la última vez que pelee contigo no eras tan rápido. –le dije un poco sacado de onda por lo que acababa de pasar.

Chuck: Veras después de esa derrota que tuve contigo estuve entrenando para mejorar mi velocidad, además un ninja debe ser veloz. –me dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Ya veo, pero eso no importa. –dije para apartarme de él dando un gran salto hacia atrás. Además necesitaras más que velocidad para vencerme.

Chuck: Eso ya lo sé, por eso estuve practicando un jutsu especial para derrotarte.

¿Un jutsu especial para derrotarme? Jajajajaja no me hagas reír tu jamás podrás derrotarme y mucho menos con un jutsu. – le dije riéndome de él y sin ninguna preocupación ya que Chuck no es de esos que se ponen a practicar alguna técnica.

Chuck: Eso crees pues entonces déjame enseñarte.

Chuck saco un poco de sangre de sus dedos como lo izo no tengo la menor idea y después izo rápidamente una posición de manos a una gran velocidad para después colocarlas en el suelo.

Chuck: JUTSU DE INVOCACION.

En ese momento un gran humo blanco cubrió por completo el estadio y no permitía que nadie pudiera ver.

Chico: Pero que está pasando.

Chica: Acaso dijo jutsu de invocación.

Chico2: Eso es imposible esa es una técnica de nivel 6 es muy avanzada para ese sujeto.

El humo del estadio empezó a desaparecer dejándonos a todos impresionados al ver que en medio del estadio había un enorme perro de 2 cabezas que media más o menos unos 12 metros y era de color negro y encima de una cabeza estaba Chuck parado con una gran sonrisa en su cara.

Pero como rayos es posible que hayas dominado un jutsu de invocación eso es para ninjas más avanzados. – le dije impresionado ya que ni siquiera yo puedo utilizar ese jutsu por la cantidad de chakra que consume.

Chuck: Sorprendido, este es tu fin ahora atácalo. –le dijo al enorme perro el cual mostro sus colmillos de ambas cabezas y las 2 me miraron para después empezarme a gruñir.

Chico: Acaso Arnold no va a hacer nada.

Arnold: Impresionante a pesar de que Chuck es de nivel bajo pudo hacer un jutsu de invocación el cual es de nivel 6, aunque con esto el ya perdió la pelea ya que hacer una técnica de nivel 4 o superior está prohibido, pero dejare que sigan luchando quiero ver como controlara Manuel esta situación. –dijo pensando.

De pronto sin previo aviso ese enorme perro se me echo encima tratando de tragarme con sus bocas no tuve más remedio que salir corriendo dando vueltas por el estadio mientras ese perro me perseguía.

MIERDA, MIERDA, MIERDA, MIERDA, MIERDA, MIERDA, MIERDA, MIERDA, MIERDA, MIERDA, MIERDA, MIERDA, MIERDA, MIERDA, MIERDA, MIERDA, MIERDA, MIERDA, MIERDA. –es lo uno que gritaba mientras corría por todo el estadio tratando de escapar de ese perro para que no me comiera.

Chuck: Que te pasa acaso no ibas a derrotarme, no tiene remedio huir ya que no tienes un lugar hacia donde escapar.

MIIIIIIEEEEEERRRRRDDDAAAA, CHUCK ERES UN MALDITO TRAMPOSO SE SUPONE QUE ESTA PROHIBIDO USAR TECNICAS DE NIVEL 4 O SUPERIOR. – le grite mientras seguía corriendo de ese maldito perro gigante.

Chuck: No te quejes que en la guerra y en el amor todo se vale.

MALDICION TENGO QUE HACER ALGO RAPIDO O DE LO CONTRARIO ESE MALDITO PERRO ME COMERA. –grite muy enojado. NO PUEDO ENFRENTARLO CUERPO A CUERPO YA QUE EL TIENE UNA ENORME VENTAJA Y TAMPOCO PUEDO ENFRENTARLO CON MI ESPADA O CUALQUIER OTRA ARMA YA QUE SI ME ACERCO A EL Y LO ATACO CHUCK PODRA ATACARME A MI O EL PERRO A MI RAYOS TENGO QUE HACER ALGO Y RAPIDO. –pensé mientras seguía escapando de ese perro.

MIENTRAS TANTO EN ALGUNA PARTE DE EQUESTRIA.

¿?: Bueno parece que ya tengo todo lo que necesito para ir a explorar las extrañas ruinas subterráneas que hay en el bosque everfree solo espero que estas pociones y demás cosas funcionen y que no haya nada peligroso ahí dentro.

Se podía ver que era un pony unicornio macho de pelaje blanco, crin de color dorada con azul al igual que la cola y algo despeinado, sus ojos eran azules y llevaba una alforja con varias cosas dentro y su cutie mark era un escudo con una estrella fugaz pasando encima de él y ambos eran de color azul oscuro.

¿?: Solo tata de volver a salvo quieres. –dijo una cebra que estaba a un lado de él.

¿?: No te preocupes Zecora, además aun tengo una misión que cumplir y no puedo fallarle a las princesas.

Zecora: De todas formas ten mucho cuidado y vuelve lo antes posible Caeruleus Shield.

Shield: No te preocupes Zecora, si las cosas me van bien estaré aquí el domingo a medio día, además dudo mucho que me suceda algo fui entrenado por la princesa Celestia, por la princesa Luna y por ti, se podría decir que soy el mejor usando magia después de las princesas.

Zecora: Fuerte con el tiempo te has hecho eso es cierto, pero madurar y ser más listo que todos te falta hacerlo. (Perdón pero es que no soy bueno pa las rimas jaja que cosas no).

Shield: Bueno Zecora si me disculpas me tengo que ir, nos vemos. –dijo aquel pony para después adentrarse al bosque everfree rápidamente hasta perderse de vista.

Zecora: Solo espero que llegue de vuelta a salvo, ya que a la princesa Celestia tu amor aun no le as declarado. –dijo Zecora para después irse a su casa.

Shield: Si apresuro el paso y no me detengo por nada llegar ahí mañana a medio día. –después de decir eso el pony empezó a correr de una manera impresionante tanto que casi no se podía observar.

DE REGRESO CON MANUEL

MALDICION LLEVO MAS DE 10 MINUTOS CORRIENDO DE ESE MALDITO PERRO ESPERANDO A QUE SE CANSE PERO NO SE CANSA, RAYOS PARECE QUE TENDRE QUE PELEAR, MALDICION SOLO ESPERO QUE MI PLAN FUNCIONE.

Ya llevaba más de 10 minutos corriendo esperando a que ese perro desapareciera o se cansara para poder atacarlo pero parecía que eso jamás sucedería, pero por lo menos se me ocurrió un plan para poder enfrentarlo el plan consistía en sacar una bomba de humo de mi cangurera para luego voltearme hacia donde está el perro osea detrás de mí y hacerla explotar para que no pudiera ver nada y así tratar de atacarlo a distancia.

Bueno es hora de ver si esto funcionara. –pensé. Rápidamente saque una bomba de humo de mi cangurera y voltea hacia donde está el perro solo que espere a que estuviera lo suficientemente cerca para hacerla explotar cuando el perro estuvo a pocos centímetros de mi, lance la bomba al suelo haciéndola explotar para que después una gran cantidad de humo de color negro llenara el estadio.

Chuck: PERO QUE DEMONIOS ISISTE NO PUEDO VER NADA.

JAJAJAJAJA AHORA VEAMOS COMO ARAS QUE TU PERRO ME ATAQUE SI NO PUEDE VER.

Chuck: MALDITO TRAMPOSO.

Rápidamente salí de donde estaba todo ese humo color negro y me prepare para atacarlo solo que había una pequeña falla en mi plan, para poder atacarlo a distancia necesitaba ver donde estaba y como el humo no me dejaba ver en donde él estaba pues tuve que esperar a que se dispersara o a que el perro saliera para poder atacarlo.

Chuck: Maldito, pero no importa ahora perro ruge.

El perro rugió con gran fuerza con sus dos cabezas y todo el humo empezó a dispersarse debido a ese rugido, el rugido era tan fuerte que varias personas que estaban en el estadio se tuvieron que tapar los oídos excepto unos cuantos y yo, a mi no me afecto el rugido ya que siempre escucho música a todo volumen. Una vez que el humo se fue Chuck empezó a voltear buscando el lugar en donde estaba hasta que me vio.

Chuck: Con que ahí estas, ahora ve tras él y comételo. –le dijo al perro gigante de 2 cabezas.

El perro fue corriendo a toda velocidad hacia donde yo estaba pero ni siquiera me moví del lugar en donde estaba parado solamente levante mi mano derecha y troné los dedos (tronar, chasquear como le quieran decir)en ese momento una gran cantidad de fuego envolvió las 4 patas de aquel perro haciendo que cayera al suelo gritando de dolor.

JAJAJA DE SEGURO ESA NO TE LA ESPERAVAS VERDAD CHUCK. –dije burlándome de él a carcajadas.

Chuck: MALDITO ASI QUE ESTO ES LO QUE QUERIAS HACER, BUENO, NO IMPORTA. –Chuck se bajo de la una de las cabezas del perro e inmediatamente izo la misma posición de manos que antes y también se saco un poco de sangre para después repetir el jutsu de invocación.

Una pequeña parte del estadio se lleno de humo blanco, este al desaparecer dejo ver a otros 2 perros de 2 cabezas pero estos median lo mismo que yo.

Chuck: Ya no tengo el chakra suficiente para crear a otro monstruo de este tamaño así que solo pude crear a 2 pequeños para que te destruyan, ahora atáquenlo.

De inmediato ambos perros corrieron hacia donde estaba yo para atacarme, yo no me preocupe y solo hice lo mismo de antes troné mis dedos de la mano derecha para hacer que uno de ellos se envolviera en llamas, pero no pude hacerlo ya que ambos se estaban moviendo rápidamente y saltando de un lugar a otro impidiendo que los quemara vivos y cuando tronaba los dedos tratando de quemarlos de inmediato se movían de lugar y así esquivaban aquel fuego que aparecía en el lugar en donde estaban.

Maldición son demasiado rápidos así no podre quemarlos. –dije algo fastidiado.

Chuck: JAJAJAJA esta vez no te será tan fácil.

Parece que tendré que pelar cuerpo a cuerpo con ellos, (suspiro) bueno ya me hacía falta pelear cuerpo a cuerpo así que. –de inmediato saque un kunai de 25 centímetros de la cangurera y lo sujete con mi mano derecha. Vengan perritos les mostrare quien manda. –les dije con una sonrisa.

Ambos perros se me lanzaron encima el primero me ataco de frente saltando y tratando de tirarme al suelo, a este lo esquive fácilmente pero no contaba con que una de sus cabezas tratara de morderme cuando lo esquive pero me sujeto de la sudadera de la manga de mi brazo izquierdo con sus dientes impidiendo que me moviera de ese lugar. Trate de zafarme para escapar de ese perro e incluso le clave varias veces mi kunai en la cabeza pero no le pasaba absolutamente nada apenas y le hacía daño de inmediato la otra cabeza mordió mi brazo derecho pero no solté mi kunai.

MALDICION ESTO NO ME LO ESPERABA. –dije enojado.

Arnold: Vaya parece que las cosas se le dificultaron a Manuel, veamos qué es lo que aras ahora. –dijo sin preocupación y esperando a que yo hiciera algo para zafarme de ellos.

Chuck: Esta vez no podrás ganar tus 2 brazos están sujetados por uno de mis perros, este es tu fin ahora tu. –Le dijo al otro perro que había- ataca a ese enano ahora y hazlo sin piedad.

De inmediato el otro perro se me lanza por detrás tratando de morderme con sus 2 cabezas, yo solo sonreí un poco y me di vuelta arrastrando al otro perro que aun me sujetaba de ambos brazos para golpearlo con él, al hacerlo lance a ese perro lejos y al mismo tiempo logre que el otro me soltara y también fue lanzado lejos.

Chuck: Maldito lograste liberarte de mis perros, pero no importa uno de tus brazos fue mordido así que no creo que puedas moverlo.

Eso crees. –le dije para después mover mi brazo derecho y mostrarle que podía moverlo sin dificultad.

Chuck: Pero, cómo es posible uno de los perros te mordió con gran fuerza en ese brazo y aun puedes moverlo, eso no es posible. –me dijo sorprendido.

Veras cuando la primera cabeza de tu perro me sujeto de la manga de mi brazo izquierdo de inmediato concentre mi Ki en todo mi cuerpo para hacerlo más fuerte y que soportara cualquier ataque de esos perros sin sufrir daño, por eso puedo mover el brazo que uno de ellos mordió con gran fuerza, pero claro tu que puedes saber si eres un grandísimo idiota. –eso ultimo se lo dije burlándome de él mientras guardaba el kunai en mi cangurera.

Chuck: Maldito fenómeno. –me dijo enojado.

A QUIEN EL LLAMAS FENOMENO MALDITO IDIOTA AHORA VERAS. –le grite con un gran enojo por haberme dicho fenómeno así que me acerque a él rápidamente para darle una paliza pero antes de que pudiera llegar a él sentí como algo me sujetaba de las piernas y los brazos, voltee para ver qué era lo que me sujetaba y vi a los dos perros quienes me estaban sujetando con sus bocas, uno de ellos me tenia agarrado de las piernas mientras que el otro de los brazos.

Chuck: JAJAJA bajaste la guardia y ahora mis perros te tienen atrapado.

Por favor me los puedo quitar con gran facilidad.-le respondí sin preocupación alguna.

Chuck: Tal vez pero no si te ataco antes. –me dijo para después salir corriendo hacia donde yo estaba y darme un fuerte golpe con su brazo derecho en mi cara. Ja ya no eres tan rudo verdad.

…. ¿Qué pasa eso es todo lo que tienes?, patético.

Chuck: Maldito. –me dijo para luego darme varios golpes más en mi cara parecía como si fuera una ametralladora sus golpes a mi no paraban en ningún momento. DIME QUE TE PARECE ESTO FENOMENO. –dijo para seguir golpeándome sin parar, y así pasaron 3 minutos sin que Chuck parara de golpearme hasta que se canso y me dejo de golpear. JAJAJA eres un debilucho.

La vedad es que me esperaba más de ti, esos golpes no me afectaron.

Chuck: ¿QUE? NO, DEBES DE ESTAR MINTIENDO.

Dime acaso ves que me este quejando de dolor o que tus golpes me hayan causado algún rasguño, moretón o por lo menos me hayan sacado un poco de sangre, porque yo no. –le dije con tranquilidad.

Chuck empezó a observarme detenidamente y efectivamente vio que en mi cara no había ningún rasguño, ningún moretón ni sangre, parecía que no me hubiera golpeado.

Chuck: Pero, como es posible te golpee con todas mis fuerzas y no te hice ni siquiera un maldito rasguño.

Que estúpido eres, dime acaso no escuchaste lo que te dije hace un rato.

Chuck: ¿QUE?

Pero que idiota, bueno te lo repetiré, la razón por la cual no sufrí daño por tus golpes es que aun sigo concentrando mi Ki en todo mi cuerpo para soportar con mayor facilidad las mordidas de tus perros que por cierto no son muy fuertes y tampoco tus golpes.

Chuck: MALDITO TRAMPOSO.

Bueno que te parece si terminamos con esto de una buena vez.

En ese momento expulse una pequeña cantidad de energía que hizo que los perros que me estaban sujetando salieran volando al igual que Chuck. Me empecé a acercar poco a poco hacia donde salió volando Chuck para acabar con esta pelea de una vez, pero los 2 perros se me pusieron enfrente y me empezaron a gruñir.

Bueno perritos si así lo quieren por mí está bien.

Ambos perros saltaron para atacarme yo solamente desenfunde mi espada para después proceder a atacarlos, ambos perros aterrizaron atrás de mi pero al instante ambos cayeron al suelo partidos a la mitad.

Punto de vista de Chuck

Algo paso justo después de que Manuel termino de hablar y algo me mando a volar junto a los otros 2 perros que lo estaban sujetando, el empezó a acercarse lentamente hacia donde yo estaba tirado pero los 2 perros se pusieron enfrente de él para después saltar y atacarlo, pensé que él no podría hacer nada ya que ellos eran 2 y no le daba tiempo para moverse del lugar en donde estaba parado pero de una manera rápida y al mismo tiempo calmada saco la espada que tenía en la funda esta era muy diferente a lo que aparentaba ser, ya que cuando la saco de su funda era mucho más grande que la misma funda y no podía comprender como rayos una espada de ese tamaño podía caber en una funda así, la verdad hubiera jurado que era una katana por la apariencia de la funda pero no lo era (Por cierto si se preguntan cómo es la espada es como la espada colmillo de acero de inuyasha namas les digo pa que sepan) entonces el solo paso por entre los perros fue tan rápido que yo ni siquiera lo pude ver, solo vi como alzo su espada y luego los perros aterrizaron detrás de él para seguido caer al suelo partidos a la mitad, no supe que fue lo que ocurrió.

Punto de vista de Manuel

Después de partir a esos dos perros a la mitad me dirigí hacia donde estaba Chuck tirado en el suelo con mi espada en mi mano derecha, parecía como si Chuck no entendiera lo que acababa de ocurrir pero no le di importancia y seguí caminando tranquilamente para ponerle fin a esta pelea.

Chuck: QUE ESPERAS MALDITO PERRO LEVANTATE Y ATACALO. –le dijo al enorme perro que quedaba el cual se levanto para después mirarme y lanzarme algunos gruñidos.

Ayyyyy Chuck dime que acaso no has aprendido nada de mi manera de pelear, bueno será mejor que me deshaga de ese perro también o podría ser una molestia. –justo después guarde mi espada en la funda y troné los dedos de mi mano derecha y el perro gigante que, quedaba empezó a arder en llamas, empezó a gritar por el dolor que estas le causaban hasta que finalmente cayó al suelo muerto pero su cuerpo aun seguía quemándose. Bueno Chuck creo que ahora solo quedas tu.

Me dirigí caminando calmadamente hacia donde él estaba, el estaba arrodillado en el suelo y parecía sorprendido por lo que paso pero no me importo y seguí caminando hasta que quede enfrente de él.

Chuck: QUE ESPERAS MALDITO FENOMENO ATACAME. –me grito Chuck.

YA TE DIJE QUE NO ME GUSTA QUE ME LLAMEN FENOMENO. –después de gritarle eso le di un gran golpe en la cara pero este fue con mis uñas las cuales quedaron ensangrentadas por la sangre que le saque de la cara.

Chuck: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, MALDITO FENOMENO. –me grito mientras se tapaba la cara con sus manos por el dolor que él sentía.

YA TE DIJE QUE NO ME GUSTA QUE ME LLAMEN FENOMENO. –nuevamente volví a arañarlo con mis uñas o mejor dicho garras por el tamaño y grosor que mis uñas tenían parecían más garras, las cuales cada vez se llenaban mas y mas de sangre cada vez que atacaba la cara de Chuck, a mi no me gustaba que me llamaran fenómeno ni nada por el estilo eso me hacia enojar demasiado y además Chuck se merecía lo que le estaba haciendo ya me tenia arto era un pesado así que decidí hacerlo sufrir para que no se volviera a meter conmigo.

Chico: Esto es horrible que acaso Arnold no va a detener la pelea. –dijo un chico que estaba en el estadio con una cara de horror.

Chica: Maestro Arnold no piensa hacer nada, Manuel está atacando cruelmente a Chuck en la cara, si esto sigue Chuck quedara deforme o peor aun podría morir por desangramiento. –le dijo una chica muy preocupada a Arnold para que detuviera la pelea (se lo dijo desde uno de los asientos del estadio)

Arnold: Hasta donde yo sé Chuck fue quien desafío a Manuel a una pelea así que ahora tiene que aguantar las consecuencias.

Chica: Si, Chuck lo desafío pero el ya perdió la pelea, no porque está siendo masacrado cruelmente por Manuel si no porque izo ese jutsu de nivel 6 la perdió porque eso está prohibido en esta pelea, usted como maestro y juez de esta pelea tiene que detenerla. –le dijo la chica a Arnold quien no tuvo más remedio que hacerle caso a la chica pues ella tenía razón.

Arnold: (Suspiro) Está bien detendré la pelea.

Yo seguía atacando a Chuck sin detenerme pero me di cuenta de que Arnold se estaba acercando y rápidamente me di la vuelta y troné los dedos de mi mano derecha haciendo que una gran cantidad de fuego apareciera enfrente de el impidiéndole avanzar.

Arnold: (Enojado) Pero que te pasa, acaso quieres quemarme vivo.

No te metas en esta pelea Arnold, aun no he dejado inconsciente a Chuck y el no sé a dado por vencido así que la pelea tiene que seguir.

Arnold: Bueno ya que no puedo avanzar los dejare continuar. –después de decir eso Arnold se dio la vuelta y volvió hacia el mismo lugar en donde estaba viendo la pelea.

Chica: (Gritando) PERO QUE HACE, PORQUE NO DETIENE LA PELEA.

Arnold: Si trato de acercarme me atacara con fuego, no puedo combatir con eso. –dijo sin ninguna preocupación.

Chica: (Gritando) DE QUE DEMONIOS ESTA HABLANDO USTED PUEDE ATRAVESAR ESAS LLAMAS Y PUEDE SALIR SIN NINGUN RASGUÑO, USTED LO QUE QUIERE ES QUE LA PELEA CONTINUE PARA DIVERTIRSE VIENDOLA A MI NO ME ENGAÑA.

Arnold: Tienes razón solo quiero divertirme un poco viendo la pelea. –le contesto tranquilamente mientras nos observaba.

Chica: (Gritando) USTED DEBE DE ESTAR LOCO.

Arnold: No me juzgues yo solo quiero entretenerme un poco.

Después de que Arnold se fue yo voltee a mirar a Chuck quien se estaba tapando la cara con sus manos pero se notaba que estaba sangrando demasiado.

Bueno creo que fue suficiente castigo para tu cara, que tal si pasamos a los brazos.

Chuck: MALDITO PSICOPATA. –parecía que de verdad le dolió lo que le hice pero no me importo y decidí acercarme para seguir torturándolo pero esta vez empecé a rasguñar su brazo derecho, solo podía oír como Chuck gritaba del dolor mientras yo disfrutaba torturarlo, pero me detuve para después atacar de la misma manera su brazo izquierdo hasta que me aburrí de hacer eso y decidí darle una fuerte patada en las costillas, al darle la patada salió volando un par de metros y pude escuchar cómo se rompieron unas cuantas costillas. (Llorando) NO PORFAVOR, YA NO MAS PORFAVOR, TEN PIEDAD.

JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA deberías oírte, O NO PORFAVOR TEN PIEDAD, JAJAJAJAJA de verdad que eres patético sabes creo que es hora de terminar esto, que tal si lo terminamos con un poco de fuego ¿qué te parece?

Chuck: NO PORFAVOR ME RINDO, AHORA PORFAVOR YA PARA.

OOOOOHHH de verdad crees que voy a dejar de atacarte solo porque te rindes, (cambie mi mirada a una seria) pues debes de ser un completo idiota si eso crees, te voy a enseñar a no meterte conmigo de nuevo.

Chico: El mestizo debe de estar bromeando ¿verdad?

Chica: No creo que lo haga.

Chico2: El debe de estar loco.

Empecé a escuchar a todos los que estaban en el estadio, decían que no me atrevería a hacerlo, ¿que acaso creen que no tengo los malditos huevos para hacerlo? pues se los demostrare, lo hare quemare a este maldito idiota vivo.

Chica: Maestro Arnold, Manuel no se atreverá a quemar vivo a Chuck ¿verdad? –pregunto la chica asustada.

Arnold: No lose.

Lentamente empecé a levantar mi brazo derecho y apunte con mi mano hacia donde estaba Chuck, poco a poco puse mis dedos en posición para tronarlos y nuevamente empecé a escuchar a todos en el estadio decir que no podía hacerlo.

Chico: No creo que lo haga no tiene el valor.

Chico2: Les apuesto 100 dólares a que no tiene los huevos para hacerlo.

Chico3: El mestizo es tan rudo para quemarlo vivo, es un cobarde.

Esos malditos de verdad creen que no lo quemare vivo pues se los demostrare lo voy a matar.

Arnold: Maldición, creo que si lo va a hacer.

Chica: Se lo dije, deténgalo antes de que lo mate.

Arnold rápidamente salió corriendo hacia donde estaba yo, no tenía mucho tiempo antes de que llegara así que decidí quemarlo de una vez, mi cara cambio de seria a estar con una gran sonrisa y al parecer todos los que estaban en el estadio lo notaron y pusieron cara de sorpresa al ver que lo que dije era en serio y de verdad lo mataría –lo siento Chuck pero ha llegado la hora de que dejes este mundo- después de decirle eso troné los dedos haciendo que una gran cantidad de fuego apareciera frente a mí, pero él no estaba –maldición falle- fue lo único que dije para después sentir un gran golpe en mi cabeza que me tiro al suelo y hasta me saco un chichón.

Arnold: Fiiuuu, que bien que lo rescataste a tiempo.

Voltee a ver quién fue el maldito que me golpeo y cambie mi mirada de enojo a una de horror al ver que Cuyo era el que salvo a Chuck y lo traía cargando en uno de sus hombros y parecía que Chuck se desmayo, ustedes se preguntaran el porqué puse una cara de horror bueno la respuesta es fácil, Cuyo es alguien con quien me llevo bien y todo pero cuando hago alguna estupidez o causo uno que otro problema solo por diversión el suele castigarme y sus castigos son muy dolorosos, de hecho si tuviera que elegir entre ir a la cárcel o que Cuyo me castigue iría a la cárcel.

Cuyo: PERO EN QUE DEMONIOS ESTAVAS PENSANDO AL TRATAR DE QUEMAR VIVO A CHUCK.

Yo solo me quede cayado aun con mi cara de horror ya que savia que el castigo que me esperaba por esto sería terrible.

Cuyo: Y TU ARNOLD, PORQUE DEMONIOS NO PARASTE LA PELEA.

Arnold: (Tragando saliva) Bueno veras es que, mira Manuel trata de escapar.

Cuyo: ¡QUE!

Cuyo volteo a ver hacia donde yo estaba solo para observarme aun tirado en el suelo viéndolo con mi expresión de horror.

Cuyo: Pero de que hablas si el aun (volteando hacia donde se suponía que esta Arnold) esta aqu … ARNOOOOLD. (Cuando Cuyo volteo a ver a Arnold este estaba corriendo hacia la salida y lo único que dijo fue) –LO SIENTO PERO NO ME VOY A QUEDAR PARA QUE ME CASTIGUES ADIOS- con eso Arnold desapareció y Cuyo solo volteo a verme con una mirada de enojo.

Cuyo: ¡TU!

Yo solo trague saliva del miedo y dije –Estoy muerto-

Cuyo: (Suspiro) Lárgate a tu casa tienes el día libre, pero mañana hablaremos seriamente sobre esto, ahora debo llevar a Chuck a la enfermería.

Yo solo me quede en shock por lo que me dijo, creí que me daría la paliza de mi vida por haber tratado de matar a Chuck pero me dio el día libre.

Cuyo: SI NO TE LARGAS TE CASTIGARE JUSTO AHORA.

Yo solo me levante tome mi mochila y me fui corriendo a toda velocidad del estadio ya que no quería ser castigado o por no menos no por él.

Tercera persona

Cuyo: (gritándoles a todos los que estaban en el estadio) Y USTEDES VUELVAN A SUS CLASES AHORA.

Todos los que estaban en el estadio de inmediato salieron a toda prisa ya que les asustaba el director, excepto una chica que es la que le pedía a Arnold que parara la pelea se le acerco a Cuyo.

Chica: Disculpe director quisiera ir con usted a la enfermería.

Cuyo: Esta bien Mónica, pero me dirás todo lo que vistes de acuerdo.

Mónica: Si.

Cuyo: Esta bien vamos.

Después de eso ambos desaparecieron junto con Chuck y aparecieron en una habitación la cual al parecer era la enfermería Cuyo estuvo buscando a la enfermera hasta que la encontró y le dejo a Chuck para que tratara de curar sus heridas, después de eso él y Mónica estuvieron hablando sobre lo que paso y Mónica le dijo todo lo que vio.

Cuyo: ESE IDIOTA EN QUE ESTAVA PENSANDO CUANDO LO VEA LE DARE LA PALIZA DE SU VIDA.

Mónica: Creo que debería calmarse director.

Cuyo: COMO QUIERES QUE ME CALME SI ESE IDIOTA POR POCO QUEMA A CHUCK VIVO, SABES TODO EL PAPELEO QUE DEBERIA DE FIRMAR SI HUBIERA PASADO ESO.

Mónica: Enserio eso es lo que más le preocupa -_-

Cuyo: Bueno es que no me gusta firmar ni leer tantos pales jeje.

Mónica: Y entonces que pasara con Manuel.

Cuyo: PUES PIENSO DARLE UNA PALIZA.

Mónica: No me refiero a eso.

Cuyo: ¿Entonces?

Mónica: Lo que quiero sabes es si el ira o no al campamento que se hará el viernes.

Cuyo: A eso, si el ira de lo contrario lo reprobare.

Mónica: Entonces supongo que ya tiene a alguien de confianza que irá al campamento también para que vigile a Manuel.

Cuyo: (Golpeándose en la cara con su mano) Demonios lo olvide.

Mónica: (Suspiro) Y que hará, ya es tarde para buscar a alguien que lo vigile en el campamento.

Cuyo: Es cierto…. Aunque ahora que recuerdo tu también iras al campamento ¿no?

Mónica: Si, ¿pero eso que tiene que ver?

Cuyo: Pues problema resuelto.

Mónica: No entiendo.

Cuyo: Fácil que tu vigilaras a Manuel en el campamento para que no haga una idiotez.

Mónica: ¿¡QUE!? ¿PERO PORQUE YO?

Cuyo: Pues fácil, porque ya no me queda tiempo para buscar a alguien lo suficientemente tonto para aceptar vigilar a Manuel, además tu iras al campamento también así que ¿porque no?

Mónica: NONONONONONO Y NO, ME NIEGO ROTUNDAMENTE A CUIDAR A MANUEL DURANTE 3 DIAS.

Cuyo: Lo siento pero no tienes opción además últimamente has estado muy obsesionada con él, de seguro te gusta.

Mónica: (Sonrojada) QUE NO CLARO QUE NO.

Cuyo: ¿Entonces porque has estado muy interesada en el en este mes?

Mónica: (nerviosa) Lo que pasa es que no todos los días se pueden ver el resultado de la cruza de un humano y un demonio oscuro es por eso.

Cuyo: Pues es tu oportunidad trata de acercarte a él y preguntarle sobre los demonios oscuros después de todo se tiene muy poca información de ellos.

Mónica: Pero es que yo.

Cuyo: Pues está decidido tú serás quien lo vigile durante esos 3 días en el campamento, si me disculpas tengo cosas que hacer adiós y nos vemos el viernes en la mañana.

Después de decir eso Cuyo desapareció dejando sola a Mónica.

Mónica: (nerviosa) Hay no estar con Manuel durante 3 días no es nada bueno, que tal si trata de matarme o torturarme o si me secuestra para venderme a traficantes de mujeres hay no hay no hay no hay no, que es lo que voy a hacer.

MIENTRAS EN UNA CASA AFUERA DE LA CIUDAD.

Se puede ver a Manuel sentado en la entrada de una casa y cansado de tanto correr.

Manuel: Estoy tan cansado, corrí desde la escuela hasta mi casa solo para evitar el castigo que Cuyo me pondrá, claro eso si me pone uno. Bueno creo que es hora de entrar y entrenar un poco después de todo tengo el día libre así que tengo que aprovecharlo al máximo.

Manuel se dirigió adentro de su casa, era una casa de un piso pero era muy grande media lo de 4 casas y el patio que tenía era enorme, después de entrar y tomar un poco de agua se dirigió al patio y empezó a entrenar.

Manuel: Bueno con que empezare primero entrenare para ser más veloz, fuerte o que tal mis reflejos, mmmmm la pelea con Chuck no fue muy buena que digamos apenas y me entretuve así que creo que entrenare un poco mi fuerza. Pero me prohibieron usar energía oscura, pero solo me dijeron que no la podía usar en la escuela nunca me dijeron que no podía usarla en mi casi así que creo que está bien.

Después de decidirlo Manuel camino hacia el centro de su patio y empezó a ser rodeado de un aura oscura que después se empezó a alejar de el y se empezó a formarse una figura de color negro que empezó a tomar su misma forma solo que se quedo de color negro después se le quedo viendo a Manuel por un momento.

Manuel: Bueno aun no perfecciono esta técnica pero funcionara para entrenarme, muy bien estas listo para pelear conmigo. –la figura de color negro solo asintió con la cabeza- muy bien entonces venga, demuéstrame lo que sabes hacer.

Manuel se puse en posición de combate y de inmediato aquella figura se le abalanzo encima intentando darle un golpe en la cara pero fallo cuando Manuel detuve ese golpe con su mano derecha, seguido la figura empezó a darle varios golpes y patadas rápidamente Manuel solo bloqueaba y esquivaba los ataques que le lanzaba con un poco de dificultad.

Manuel: Vaya parece que eres fuerte pero veamos cuanto tiempo resistes mis ataques.

De inmediato Manuel lanzo una gran ráfaga de ataques chocando con los que aquella figura lanzaba, sus golpes y patadas chocaban a cada segundo hasta que Manuel logro darle un golpe en el pecho a aquella figura pero al dárselo observo como su golpe lo atravesó. Manuel retrocedió de inmediato al ver lo que paso.

Manuel: Interesante, tus golpes son sólidos pero al golpearte te travieso y no sufres daño alguno, me pregunto si también eres aprueba de fuego bueno ¿qué te parece si hacemos la prueba?- la figura solo asintió con la cabeza- bueno quédate quieto un momento esto no te dolerá, creo.

Manuel levanto su mano derecha y seguido trono los dedos haciendo que el lugar en donde estaba parada la figura empezara a salir fuego y cubriendo a aquella figura de fuego, pero entre las llamas se podía observar a aquella figura que seguía de pie y empezó a salir de las llamas como si nada.

Manuel: (Emocionado) SORPRENDENTE EL FUEGO TAMPOCO TE HACE DAÑO, ES FASCINANTE, okey déjame intentar hacer a otro como tú.

Manuel se empezó a concentrar y a tratar de crear otro ser como aquel que formo hace un rato unos segundos después se empezó a rodear de un aura oscura la cual se separo de él y tomo la misma forma que el otro ser que había creado, Manuel se emociono bastante al ve que podía crear más.

Manuel: (Emocionado) Esto es INCREIBLE, ES INCREIBLE QUE PUEDA CREAR CLONES MIOS PERO HECHOS DE ENERGIA OSCURA ES SIMPLEMENTE FABULOSO, INCLUSIVE SON MEJORES QUE LOS CLONES DE SOMBRA O CUALQUIER OTRO CLON QUE HE HECHO, okey cálmate ahora debo ponerle nombre a esta técnica, como podría llamarla mmmmmm bueno ellos parecen sombras lo llamaría clones de sombra claro si ese nombre no estuviera ocupado mmmmmmm ya se llamare a esta técnica CLONES DE OSCURIDAD, si eso suena bien y le queda el nombre porque ambos están hechos de energía oscura, mi energía oscura, esto es fabuloso, bueno ustedes 2 escúchenme- les dijo a sus clones aunque si los ven bien no parecen clones suyos, bueno sus clones voltearon y lo vieron- vamos a entrenar ustedes 2 pelearan contra mi hasta que logren derrotarme me escucharon –los clones solo asintieron con sus cabezas- bien pues que esperan, demuéstrenme de lo que son capaces.

De inmediato ambos se lanzaron contra Manuel el primer clon le dio un fuerte golpe en la cara con su puño mientras el otro le dio una feroz patada en el estomago sacándole el aire, después de esos golpes Manuel solo se dejo caer al suelo adolorido.

Manuel: C-creo-q-que-no fue-una buena idea que digamos- jeje. –dijo mientras estaba en el suelo agarrándose el estomago.

El resto del día Manuel se la paso entrenando con sus clones de oscuridad hasta que anocheció y decidió descansar, Manuel absorbió a los clones ya que estaban hechos con su energía oscura y se dirigió a la cocina de su casa para comer algo después de comer un poco se dirigió al baño a bañarse y luego a cambiarse después salió de nuevo al patio de su casa donde estaba entrenando antes y se sentó al ver el cielo el cual estaba lleno de estrellas y puso una cara de tranquilidad.

Manuel: Vaya que hoy fue un día muy agitado con la pelea que tuve en la escuela y con mis clones con los que estuve entrenando vaya que fue cansado – de pronto cambio su cara de tranquilidad a una de horror- me pregunto qué castigo me pondrá Cuyo mañana, bueno sea lo que sea de seguro no será nada bonito pero ya que, bueno será mejor que me vaya a dormir tengo que estar en la escuela mañana temprano para ver que castigo me espera.

Así Manuel entro de nuevo a su casa y se dirigió su habitación en la cual había una cama grande, un ropero, un buro con una lámpara encima y una televisión en el piso, Manuel de inmediato se acostó en su cama para quedar dormido casi al instante.

Mientras tanto en alguna parte del bosque Everfree en Equestria

Caeruleus Shield estaba sentado cerca de una fogata en el bosque everfree. En equestria ya había anochecido y Shield decidió parar para poder descansar y continuar con su viaje mañana.

Shield: Hoy si que avance bastante en tan solo 1 día, si sigo así llegare mañana a medio día a las ruinas que están en este bosque, ojala no haya ninguna trampa en ese lugar aunque la verdad creo que si habrá algunas así que deberé de tener cuidado, bueno creo que es hora de dormir tengo que levantarme temprano mañana.

Caeruleus Shield apago la fogata que tenia y creó un escudo mágico alrededor de el para protegerse en dado casa de que algo lo quisiera atacar, después de unos minutos Caeruleus Shield se quedo dormido.

Continuara…

Bueno amigos pues hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy por favor dejen sus reviews opinando que les pareció eso es todo y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo bueno nos leemos.

Si se preguntan que poder uso Manuel para crear fuego fue alquimia.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

HACIA EL CAMPAMENTO.

Ya había amanecido en la tierra y Manuel se encontraba en la dirección de Cuyo sentado en un asiento, al lado de él se encontraban 2 adultos un hombre delgado, de pelo color negro y con un bigote, y una mujer gorda y despeinada de pelo color naranja y enfrente estaba sentado Cuyo. Al parecer esos 2 adultos estaban discutiendo con Cuyo sobre la pelea que tuvo Manuel el día de ayer con Chuck y estaban exigiendo que lo expulsaran.

Cuyo: Les repito que eso no va a ser posible, Chuck reto a Manuel a una pelea así que el ya sabía que era lo que le iba a pasar si peleaba con Manuel.

Señor: (enojado) Le exigimos que lo expulsen es una amenaza para los alumnos de esta escuela solamente vea como dejo a nuestro hijo, es un maldito fenómeno. –dijo apuntando hacia Manuel.

Manuel: (Enojado) ¡A QUIEN LLAMAS FENOMENO MALDITO ANCIANO DE MIERDA!

Mujer: Pero que chico tan vulgar deberías estar avergonzado por lo que le hiciste a nuestro hijo. –le dijo poniendo una cara de asco al verlo.

Manuel: Usted debería estar avergonzada por comer tantos chocolates señora, ¿no sabe lo que es comer sano? –le dijo poniendo también una cara de asco al verla.

Señor: (enojado) Oye mocoso no le faltes el respeto a mi esposa.

Manuel: No es mi culpa que su mujer sea tan gorda y fea además de que no sepa comer más que chocolates, debería ponerla a dieta porque un día de estos se va a caer en la calle y la va a quebrar toda, le darán una gran multa si eso pasa señor.

Señor: (Gritando) ¡A VER MALDITO FENOMENO MEJOR PIDELE UNA DISCULPA A MI ESPOSA SI NO QUIERES QUE TE DE UNA PALIZA!

Manuel: ¡QUE NO ME DIGA FENOMENO MALDITO VEJETE, Y ME GUSTARIA VERLO INTENTAR DARME UN GOLPE!

Y así los tres empezaron a gritarse e insultarse por unos momentos hasta que Cuyo se canso de escucharlos.

Cuyo: ¡YA CAYENSE LOS TRES MALDITA SEA!

Manuel: PUES DILE AL MALDITO ANCIANO QUE SE CALME.

Señor: DIGALE A ESTE ENJENDRO QUE LE PIDA DISCULPAS A MI ESPOSA.

Manuel: PRIMERO HAGALA BAJAR DE PESO.

Mujer: PERO QUE VULGAR.

Manuel: MEJOR CAYESE GORDA INMUNDA.

Cuyo: (Enojado) YA BASTA LOS TRES, MANUEL PIDELE DISCULPAS A LA MADRE DE CHUCK POR INSULTARLA.

Manuel: NI LOCO PRIMERO QUE BAJE DE PESO.

Cuyo: (Enojado) QUE LE PIDAS DISCULPAS O TE PONDRE UN CASTIGO TAN CRUEL QUE NO SERAS CAPAS DE SENTARTE EN UN MES ENTERO.

A Manuel se le puso la piel fría con tan solo escuchar eso y por temor a que Cuyo cumpliera su amenaza prefirió pedirle disculpas… si claro ´´disculpas´´

Manuel: (Suspiro) Lamento haberla insultado señora. –dijo un poco molesto.

Mujer: Ja yo no acepto disculpas de fenómenos. –le dijo riendo.

Cuyo: (Molesto) Por favor no le diga así.

Manuel: Déjala Cuyo ella tiene razón soy un fenómeno. –Cuyo no entendía porque el mismo se dijo así. –Y también quisiera decirles que lamento lo que le hice a su hijo Chuck.

Señor: Y lo lamentaras yo mismo me encargare de hacerte la vida imposible a cualquier parte que vayas.

Mujer: Vas a desear nunca haber nacido.

Cuyo iba a decir algo pero Manuel se le adelanto.

Manuel: Si señores tienen toda la razón yo me merezco eso y mas también quisiera pedirles disculpas por los problemas que les e causado de verdad lo lamento.

Señor: Mejor deja de pedir perdón eso no te salvara de nuestra furia.

Manuel: Tiene razón y no quiero quedar impune por mis actos por eso antes de que me castiguen quiero pedirles perdón por todo lo malo que les he hecho.

Mujer: Pues adelante una escoria como tu debe pedirnos perdón y de todas formas ser castigado.

Señor: Estoy de acuerdo con mi esposa.

Cuyo: Manuel no tienes porque. –no pudo terminar de hablar porque Manuel lo interrumpió.

Manuel: No Cuyo ellos tienen razón una escoria como yo debe de pedirles perdón así que eso hare. –le dijo sonriendo.

Cuyo: (¿Pero qué estás haciendo? Tu jamás le has pedido perdón a nadie ni te has arrepentido de nada, además eres muy orgulloso como para hacerlo) –pensó confundido Cuyo.

Mujer: ¿Que estas esperando a que dejes de ser un fenómeno para pedirnos disculpas? adelante hazlo de una vez.

Manuel: A eso voy señora, lamento mucho haber golpeado a su hijo de tal forma, lamento mucho los problemas que les cause y lamento haberlos insultado.

Señor: Adelante fenómeno sigue disculpándote y aprende tu lugar.

Manuel: (sonriendo) Y también lamento muchísimo… ¡LO GORDA QUE ES TU ESPOSA! –grito riéndose.

Mujer: ¡¿Pero qué rayos?!

Manuel: LAMENTO MUCHO QUE SU HIJO SEA TAN IDIOTA Y QUE SEA UN BUENO PARA NADA, LAMENTO MUCHO QUE USTEDES SEAN TAN ESTUPIDOS Y LAMENTO MUCHO QUE USTED. –apuntando a la mujer. –SEA TAN PERO TAN GORDA Y FEA QUE NISIQUIERA LAS MOSCAS SE LE HACERCAN POR TEMOR A MORIR SI ESTAN CERCA DE USTED JAJAJAJA. –estallo a carcajadas.

Señor: MALDITO FENOMENO AHORA VERAS. –le grito enojado mientras se levantaba para golpearlo Cuyo al darse cuenta de esto trato de detenerlo pero no lo iba a lograr y Manuel estaba tan distraído burlándose de ellos que no se dio cuenta… y paso lo que no debía, el padre de Chuck golpeo a Manuel en la cara con todas sus fuerzas que lo mando a volar contra la pared la cual se agrieto y ahí quedo un Manuel pegado a ella.

Señor: Eso te pasa fenómeno por insultarnos.

Manuel poco a poco se fue despegando de la pared al hacerlo pudo sentir algo que salía de su nariz se llevo su mano derecha hacia ella para ver lo que era y se enfado al ver que era sangre.

Manuel: (Enojado) Ora si estás muerto vejete.

Manuel se lanzo hacia él a una velocidad asombrosa que ni siquiera el padre ni madre de Chuck se dieron cuenta hasta que Cuyo detuvo la mano de Manuel a solo unos escasos centímetros del cuello del padre de Chuck, un poco más y hubiera clavado su mano en su cuello.

Cuyo vio la mirada de Manuel y supo que si él o ellos no se iban esto se iba a poner feo, el ya había visto esa mirada antes cuando Manuel estaba dispuesto a matar a alguien una mirada de un psicópata.

Cuyo: (Gritando) SOFIA VEN AQUÍ.

Casi de inmediato la puerta se abrió y paso Sofía.

Sofía: Si director.

Cuyo: Llévate a Manuel a dar una vuelta necesita calmarse.

Sofía: A la orden.

Manuel: (Furioso) Yo no me voy de aquí hasta no arrancarle el cuello a este viejo decrepito.

Cuyo seguía sosteniendo a Manuel y se lo llevo hasta la salida de la dirección para después soltarlo fuera de ella y ponerse en medio impidiéndole pasar.

Manuel: DEJAME ENTRAR PARA MATAER A ESE ANCIANO.

Cuyo: Debes de calmarte así que falta a las primeras clases y da una vuelta con Sofía un rato.

Manuel: Después de que mate al anciano.

Cuyo: Sofía por favor ayúdame con él. –le pidió Cuyo a lo cual Sofía asintió con la cabeza y empezó a acercarse a Manuel para después hablarle de una forma calmada.

Sofía: (Sonriéndole) Anda vamos a comer un helado Manuel.

Manuel: PRIMERO MATO AL VEJETE.

Sofia: Cálmate un poco quieres, se que estas enojado porque te golpeo pero esa no excusa para matarlo, además crees que Cameron hubiera querido que matases a alguien solamente porque te golpeo. –le dijo de una manera calmada.

Manuel: No pero.

Sofia. Entonces cálmate no vale la pena matar a un hombre por eso.

Manuel: Creo que tienes razón. –le dijo un poco más calmado.

Sofía solo saco un pañuelo de su bolsa y le limpio la nariz suavemente tratando de no lastimarlo a la cual aun le salía un poco de sangre.

Sofía: Bueno vayamos a comer un helado yo invito ¿te parece?

Manuel: Solo si yo los pago no me gusta deberle a nadie y mucho menos a mujeres.

Sofía: Esta bien entonces vayamos.

Ambos empezaron a caminara por los pasillos alejándose de la dirección Sofía volteo para ver a Cuyo y después giñarle el ojo, el se calmo al ver que Sofía había logrado calmar a Manuel tan fácilmente y luego se dirigió adentro de nuevo para seguir con la discusión que estaba teniendo.

Mientras Manuel y Sofía caminaban por la escuela en busca de una tienda donde vendieran helado muchos hombres se les quedaban viendo, la razón, Sofía era una mujer muy hermosa y que llamaba mucho la atención por lo cual ni un hombre era capaz de resistirse a verla… claro ni un hombre excepto Manuel. Después de estar caminando por un rato al fin encontraron una tienda que vendía helado así que ambos pidieron uno, Sofía pidió uno de chocolate mientras que Manuel uno de chile habanero… sin comentarios.

Sofía: Aun no se a quien se le ocurrió la idea de inventara un helado de chile habanero y tampoco se me ocurre que persona en el mundo lo probaría y que le guste más que a ti. –le dijo extrañada.

Manuel: Oye sabe rico, además yo no soy un cobarde que le teme a comer un poco de picante.

Sofía: Si pero ese helado pica demasiado.

Manuel: Que mas da a mi no me pica.

Después de esa pequeña plática ambos se quedaron callados por un rato hasta que Sofía decidió hablar.

Sofía: ¿Y porque empezaron a pelear?

Manuel: Tonterías solo eso.

Sofía: Debiste haber hecho algo para que ellos se enojaran y decidieran golpearte.

Manuel: Ni que me hubiera dolido además me tomo desprevenido.

Sofía: ¿Seguro que no hiciste nada? –le dijo en un tono acusador.

Manuel: (Enojado) ¿Porque todos siempre creen que yo soy el que inicia los problemas?

Sofía: Bueno ya sabes eres algo mmmm temperamental.

Manuel: (Gritando) YO NO SOY TEMPERAMENTAL.

El grito hizo que todas las personas que estuvieran ahí voltearan a verlo, Manuel al darse cuenta se sentó y se cayó.

Sofía: ¿Decías? –le dijo riendo

Manuel: Okey tal vez soy un poquito temperamental.

Sofía: ¿Un poquito? No queras decir muy temperamental.

Manuel: No solo un poquito.

Ambos rieron un poco y después siguieron platicando normalmente hasta que Sofía le dijo que él tenía que volver a clases, Manuel se molesto un poco pero decidió hacerle caso ya que por alguna razón el no podía negarse a la manera en que ella le pedía las cosas, Sofía decidió acompañarlo hasta su salón al llegar ella le pidió al maestro que lo disculpara por llegar tarde ya que estuvo en la dirección aunque era una mentira bueno en parte, el maestro le permitió entrar pero antes de que este entrara Sofía le dio un beso en la mejilla y le dijo que se portara bien, Manuel se avergonzó un poco pero lo disimulaba muy bien mientras que todos los hombres del salón sintieron celos de el inclusive el maestro y las mujeres le estaban empezando a decir cosas como que le gustaba entre otras.

MIENTRAS TANTO EN EQUESTRIA

Caeruleus Shield se encontraba caminando en el bosque everfree buscando las ruinas que se supone deberían de estar en donde él estaba parado.

Shield: No lo entiendo se supone que las ruinas deberían de estar aquí pero no veo nada solo arboles y maleza ¿será posible que las princesas se hayan equivocado?

Shield se puso a pensar en donde podría estar las ruinas.

Shield: Maldición según el mapa deberían estar justo aquí pero no hay nada…. a menos, a menos que estén bajo tierra. –dijo sorprendido. –bueno tengo que ver si es así.

Shield empezó a buscar por todo el lugar alguna entrada quitando cualquier planta, árbol y toda la tierra que había hasta que después de un rato termino encontrando una extraña puerta en el suelo, en su cara se formo una sonrisa al ver que tenía razón así que sin más demora intento abrir la puerta con su magia pero no funciono él se extraño por esto pero no le dio importancia así que decidió abrirla sin magia aunque batallo un poco ya que al ser un unicornio él nunca se preocupo en ejercitar su cuerpo.

Después de abrir la puerta vio como había unas escaleras y varias luces se encendieron iluminando el camino, el dedujo que fue magia lo que encendió las luces así que siguió bajando las escaleras pero la puerta por donde entro se cerró el no le dio importancia y trato de abrirla con su magia pero por una extraña razón su cuerno no brillaba, por alguna razón no podía usar magia, Caeruleus Shield empezó a preocuparse y decidió abrir la puerta con sus cascos pero al tocarla este recibió una gran descarga eléctrica que lo tiro al suelo por el dolor.

Shield: (Adolorido) Aaaaah ¿pero qué rayos está pasando?... no puede ser, no puede ser posible que este lugar tenga un hechizo que no me permite usar magia. –dijo alarmado.

El empezó a pensar en la situación en la que estaba y la analizo cuidadosamente hasta que después de unos minutos… 40 para ser exactos dedujo… como si no fuera demasiado obvio… que el lugar tenía un hechizo que no le permitía hacer magia.

Shield: Maldición lo mejor en este momento sería volver pero la puerta también tiene un hechizo que no me permite salir de este lugar… bueno que mas da lo único que puedo hacer en este momento es seguir con mi misión y ver que hay al final de estas ruinas, aunque debo de estar alerta por si hay alguna trampa, lo único que espero es que no haya ningún monstruo en este lugar y que haya alguna salida.

Después de eso Caeruleus Shield se adentro a las ruinas bajando las escaleras con la idea de completar su misión y hallar una forma de salir de ahí.

MUCHO MAS TARDE EN LA TIERRA.

Ya eran las 7: 30 de la noche y ya habían terminado las clases en la escuela desde hace un rato así que Manuel decidió ir a un restaurante para comer un poco antes de dirigirse a su casa pero le costó trabajo hallar uno ya que había sido vetado de la mayoría de los restaurantes de la ciudad porque siempre empezaba peleas y terminaba destruyendo el lugar, luego de un rato de caminar encontró uno así que decidió entrar y pedir 3 filetes 7 costillas 2 pollos rostizados 4 hamburguesas y un gran plato de papas fritas, después de que le dieran lo que pidió se sentó en una mesa y se dispuso a comer tranquilamente.

Manuel: Hola Cuyo que haces aquí. –dijo en voz alta a Cuyo el cual estaba entrando al restaurante.

Cuyo: Hasta que te encuentro te he estado buscando. –le dijo mientras se acercaba y tomaba asiento enfrente de el.

Manuel: ¿Como supiste que estaba aquí?

Cuyo: Fue fácil encontrarte bueno un poco, has sido vetado de la mitad de los restaurantes de la ciudad así que eso me facilito las cosas además de que tienes una enorme debilidad por la carne así que solo te busque en los restaurantes donde solo vendieran carne en su mayoría. –le explico.

Manuel: Vasha che me conoshes.

Cuyo: No hables con la boca llena es asqueroso, en fin a lo que vine.

Manuel: (Asustado) ¡¿Vas a castigarme?!

Cuyo: No claro que no o por lo menos no por el momento.

Manuel: Entonces.

Cuyo: Pues como te lo digo sin que te enojes mmmmmmmmmm ya se, si vuelves a causar otra pelea serás expulsado y mandado a una correccional.

Manuel: (Sorprendido) ¡¿QUE?! ¿PERO QUE RAYOS ESTAS DICIENDO?

Cuyo: Bueno veras después de que te fuiste tuve una discusión un poco fuerte con los padres de Chuck acerca de ti, y digamos que les informaron a los superiores sobre lo que le hiciste a Chuck y lo que le trataste de hacer a su padre, y bueno una cosa llevo a la otra y fue una discusión muy larga y para resumírtelo todo, los superiores te iban a mandar a una correccional pero logre convencerlos de no hacerlo pero había una condición para eso y era que tu no provocaras ninguna pelea durante los últimos 3 meses o de lo contrario serias expulsado y mandado a una correccional. –le explico lo mas calmadamente posible según el pues estaba comiendo unas cuantas papas del plato de Manuel tranquilamente como si lo que le dijo fuera muy normal.

Al parecer a Manuel no le gusto lo que dijo Cuyo así que tomo un tenedor que había en la mesa y fue directo a la salida.

Cuyo: ¿A dónde vas?

Manuel: A matar al vejeta y a cenarme su cadáver ¿a que mas?

Cuyo: ¿Y lo harás con un tenedor?

Manuel: Lo haría con una cuchara pero no hay, no tardo vengo en una hora.

Cuyo: Ni lo pienses. –le dijo mientras lo jalaba de nuevo a la mesa. –Mira si vas y lo matas o a amenazarlo solo empeoraras las cosas.

Manuel: Pero ese maldito viejo quien se cree para delatarme con los superiores.

Cuyo: Vamos cálmate un poco, además solo tendrás que aguantar 3 meses es cosa fácil.

Manuel: Para ti es cosa fácil ya que no eres mitad demonio, no sabes lo difícil que es aguantar las ganas de matar algo o a alguien, no podre contenerme.

Cuyo: Debiste haber entrenado antes para contener tu deseo de sangre.

Manuel: Pffffff por favor ni que fuera a negar mi parte demonio de esa manera, además no aguantare 3 meses sin pelear con alguien.

Cuyo: Que te parece si hacemos un trato, si tu aguantas los 3 meses sin pelear yo te daré esto. –le dijo apareciendo un libro muy gordo de color rojo oscuro encima de la mesa el cual tenía unas extrañas palabras como título, Manuel al verlo se emociono demasiado.

Manuel: (Emocionado y Sorprendido) ¡NO PUEDE SER! ¡¿DE DONDE SACASTE ESTE LIBRO?!

Cuyo: Me lo regalaron el año pasado por mi cumpleaños pero a mí no me gusta y tampoco se leer Latín, así que te lo daré siempre en cuando me prometas que no pelearas con nadie en los siguientes 3 meses.

Manuel se puso a pensar en lo que le dijo, el de verdad quería ese libro pero tratar de contenerse 3 meses sin pelear le sería muy difícil, era una decisión muy complicada pero al final decidió tomar el libro.

Manuel: Acepto pero me lo quedo de una vez.

Cuyo: Esta bien no hay problema.

Después de eso ambos estuvieron platicando un rato sobre algunas cosas y también sobre el libro que Cuyo le había dado a Manuel el cual al parecer era sobre antiguas técnicas prohibidas de la energía oscura que pueden realizar los demonios, además de unas cuantas tecinas de Ki y Chakra aunque eran muy pocas, luego de una hora y media platicando y comiendo decidieron irse cada quien a su casa pero antes de que Manuel se fuera Cuyo le recordó que tenía que estar mañana temprano en la escuela para ir al campamento.

EN EQUESTRIA EN LAS RUINAS SUBTERRANEAS DEL EVEERFREE.

Caeruleus Shield se encontraba acostado en el piso de una de las que parecían habitaciones de las ruinas con una fogata que hizo para mantenerse caliente ya que ahí había mucho frio.

Shield: Ma-ma-ma-maldicion hace demasiado f-f-frio aquí dentro, mañana temprano debo da-da-da-darme prisa en encontr-r-r-rar una salida de est-t-te lugar.

Después de decir eso Caeruleus Shield se dispuso a dormir.

AL DIA SIGUIENTE EN LA TIERRA.

Manuel ya se encontraba en la entrada de la escuela esperando a que llegaran los demás alumnos y el camión para poder irse al campamento. El traía la misma ropa de siempre junto con sus armas de siempre y una mochila mediana en la cual llevaba ropa, comida en su mayoría o mejor dicho solo carne, su celular el cual se recarga con la luz del sol, unos audífonos y el libro que le había dado el día de ayer Cuyo.

Después de un rato empezaron a llegar los demás alumnos pero se mantenían alejados de Manuel, entre ellos estaba una chica de piel blanca, bonita, de pelo rubio y ojos azules, llevaba puesta una camisa de botones de color blanco y una falda color roja y una mochila algo grande en su espalda. Se podía notar como estaba algo nerviosa cualquiera diría que sería por el viaje pero es por algo peor y es que esa pobre chica es la que tenía que vigilar a Manuel de cerca lo que dure el campamento.

Mónica: (Oh vamos cálmate solo tienes que vigilarlo durante estos 3 días y después de eso no tendrás que hacerte más cargo de él, además puedo aprovechar para hacerle unas cuantas preguntas sobre los demonios jeje, solo espero que no intente matarme porque según la poca información recolectada sobre ellos, es que tienen una horrible sed de sangre que no pueden saciar). –pensó nerviosa y asustada.

Luego de media hora ya habían llegado los 15 alumnos que tendrían que ir al campamento pero aun no llegaba el transporte que los llevaría mientas tanto Manuel pensaba en lo estúpido de usar un transporte ya que la mayoría podría volar, correr, o tele transportarse a ese lugar sin ningún problema.

Manuel: Que aburrido, no se para que me hacen venir tan temprano si el transporte ni siquiera llega a la hora que debe.

¿?: Si verdad. –dijo alguien detrás de él.

Manuel volteo atrás de él para ver quién era y pudo observar que se trataba de Cuyo acompañado de Sofía.

Manuel: Ah hola buenos días ¿qué hacen aquí?

Sofía: Venimos a despedirte ¿a que mas?

Manuel: Pues no tenían porque hacerlo además solo me voy 3 días, deberían de estar felices porque no tendrán que encargarse de mí en ese tiempo.

Sofía: No digas eso si yo te extrañare y Cuyo también ¿verdad? –miro hacia Cuyo.

Cuyo: A QUE LA CANCION NO ME DIGAS CUYO QUE ESTOY EN HORARIO DE TRABAJO. –le grito enojado.

Manuel: Ne Cuyo ha de estar muerto de alegría por que me vaya.

Sofía: Cuyo no está feliz porque te vas a ir.

Cuyo: A decir verdad jeje sin Manuel por aquí creo que podre relajarme un poco y hacer cosas que no podía por tener que estarlo vigilarlo así que si estoy un poco feliz.

Manuel: ¿Que te dije?

Sofía: (Molesta) Cuyo ¿cómo puedes decir eso?

Cuyo: ¿Qué? Solo soy sincero aunque si te sirve de consuelo te extrañare un poco… solo un poco.

Manuel: Ni que me importara.

Luego de una pequeña discusión entre Cuyo y Sofía al fin llego el camión que los llevaría al campamento así que todos los alumnos subieron a él a excepción de Manuel.

Manuel: Hasta que llega, creí que tendría que irme a pie o mejor aun no ir, bueno pues si me disculpan tengo un camión que abordar así que nos vemos.

Sofía: Cuídate mucho y no causes problemas a los demás.

Manuel: Ya Sofía te pareces a mi madre…

Manuel se quedo callado con una mirada que expresaba un poco de tristeza y nostalgia, Cuyo y Sofía se dieron cuenta de esto ya que el recordó a su madre así que Cuyo decidió hacerlo olvidar eso para que se sienta mejor y que mejor manera de hacerlo sentir mejor que haciéndolo enojar.

Cuyo: Le pedí a un alumno que te vigilara y te cuidara mientras estés en el campamento mas te vale no matarlo.

Manuel inmediatamente dejo de sentirse triste y vio a Cuyo con una mirada de enojo, al parecer Cuyo tuvo éxito en hacer que se sintiera mejor de cierta manera.

Manuel: ¡PERO COMO RAYOS SE TE OCURRE HACER ESO, DIME QUIEN ES PARA SACARLE LOS OJOS Y DARSELO A LOS PERROS COMO CENA! –le grito furioso.

Cuyo: Pues si te interesa está detrás de ti.

Manuel volteo hacia atrás para ver a una chica con una cara de espanto pero Manuel al verla solo pudo pensar una cosa… es muy bonita… pero la voy a matar.

Mónica: Emmmm creo que mejor me subo al camión de una vez. –dijo asustada mientras subía al camión a toda prisa.

Manuel: (Serio) Dime acaso es enserio, le pediste a un alumno que me cuidara y para colmo es una niña.

Sofía: Bueno prácticamente tienen la misma edad bueno en apariencia ya que tú eres 7 años mayor de lo que aparentas.

Cuyo: No te enojes, se lo hubiera pedido a alguien mas pero no tuve tiempo además ella es de confianza y muy calmada así que no tendrás porque preocuparte en que te moleste o te rete a una pelea.

Manuel: Esta bien pero más le vale de lo contrario la matare y le daré sus ojos a los perros.

Cuyo: Bueno mejor sube al camión antes de que se vaya y te deje solo.

Manuel: Sisisi ya voy hombre adiós. –les dijo mientras subía al camión y se despedía moviendo la mano.

Sofía: Adiós te cuidas mucho.

Cuyo: Mas te vale cumplir tu palabra y no causar ninguna pelea.

Al subir al camión empezó a buscar un lugar donde sentarse vio que había algunos asientos vacios al lado de algunos alumnos pero estos ponían su mochila en él para que Manuel no se sentara, no le dio importancia y se sentó en el ultimo asiento del camión junto a la ventana como a él le gustaba.

Luego de unos 2 minutos el camión arranco y se fue de la entrada de la escuela hacia el campamento.

Cuyo: Pues ya se fue.

Sofía: Si lo extrañare aunque se valla solo por 3 días.

Cuyo: (Extrañado) ¿Qué? ¿Enserio lo extrañaras?

Sofía: (Confundida) Si ¿porque preguntas?

Cuyo: Creí que solo fingías cuando dijiste eso.

Sofía: Claro que no ¿acaso tu no lo vas a extrañar?

Cuyo: Pues la verdad no mucho como dije antes sin el aquí podre relajarme más y hacer cosas que no podía.

Sofía: (Enojada) Pero que cruel eres.

Cuyo: ¿Qué? No me vas a negar que sin el por aquí las cosas estarán más tranquilas.

Sofía: No lo niego pero de todas formas ese no es motivo para no extrañarlo, dime ¿Qué harías si el ya no volviera? –le pregunto molesta.

Cuyo: Pues por dónde empezar tal vez haría una fiesta, dejaría de tomar tantas pastillas para el dolor de cabeza y seria un poco más feliz.

Sofía solamente le dio la espalda y empezó a caminar muy molesta alejándose de el.

Cuyo: Oh vamos solo estaba bromeando.

Sofía: (enojada) Pues no bromees de esa forma que tal si de verdad no volviera.

Cuyo: Ne eso no pasara lo conozco bien, además como podría no volver, aquí esta su casa, su escuela entre otras cosas como su nuevo restaurante de carne favorito.

Sofía: Si aquí esta su casa en la que él vive solo, aquí esta su escuela con todos los alumnos que lo desprecian junto a la mayoría de los profesores y también su ´´nuevo restaurante de carne favorito´´ del cual lo acaban de votar ayer a media noche.

Cuyo: Bueno tienes razón pero…. ¡Espera un momento! ¡¿ya lo votaron del restaurante tan rápido?! –dijo sorprendido.

Sofía: Si salió en el periódico por decimoséptima vez.

Cuyo: Ja no imagine que volviera al restaurante después de que me fui, pero de todas formas no hay manera de que el no vuelva ha tenido las suficientes razones para irse durante los últimos 12 años y no lo ha hecho, no veo porque se iría ahora.

Sofía: Nunca se sabe.

Cuyo: De todas formas él no se ira de este lugar sin un buen motivo el regresara ya veras además solo fue al campamento.

Sofía: Eso espero.

2 HORAS DESPUES.

EQUESTRIA RUINAS SUBTERRANEAS DEL EVERFREE

Caeruleus Shield ya se había despertado desde hace media hora y se encontraba caminando por los pasillos de las ruinas, se podía notar su falta de sueño debido al frio que hacia allí de noche, después de comer una manzana se había puesto a caminar buscando una salida aunque le resultaba difícil con lo obscuro que estaba y con la falta de sueño aunque con el paso de unos minutos sus ojos se acostumbraron a la oscuridad, pero mientras más avanzaba más obscuro se volvía él creía que era porque se estaba durmiendo despierto pero para cuando reacciono y se dio cuenta que no era así fue demasiado tarde, se había perdido en un pasillo completamente obscuro tanto que ni siquiera el mismo se podía ver, trato de darse la vuelta y caminar de regreso pero al hacerlo choco con una pared, si en definitiva estaba perdido aunque no era la primera vez que le pasaba.

Shield: ¡Oh rayos! Eso dolió, no recuerdo que hubiera una pared aquí, genial me perdí… de nuevo y para colmo no puedo ver nada, tendré que utilizar una poción para poder avanzar o retroceder lo que sea.

Caeruleus Shield empezó a buscar en su alforja una poción que le seria de utilidad pero no sabía cuál era cual debido a que no veía nada.

Shield: Emmm pues creo que esto me tomara tiempo.

TIERRA

EN ALGUNA CARRETERA DEL MUNDO.

El camión seguía avanzando hacia el campamento, mientras llegaba la mayoría de los alumnos estaban platicando a excepción de Manuel que se encontraba solo escuchando una canción en su celular con sus audífonos puestos.

Manuel: Todo debes olvidar luna bella y sin igual con la noche que se va a acercar y toda prueba se irá con ella, Detén tus lágrimas, Mantente firme Y sigue pues no hay vuelta atrás. –Cantaba tranquilamente (por si les interesa busquen en YouTube PNC NS OP14 El Tsuki no Ookisa Español)

Mientras Manuel cantaba tranquilamente sin preocupaciones Mónica estaba nerviosa pues iba a tomar una decisión muy peligrosa en su opinión, se encontraba reuniendo valor necesario para ir y hablar con Manuel pero después de lo que lo escucho decir le costaba mucho trabajo.

Mónica: Okey ahí voy.

Mónica muy nerviosa poco a poco se fue acercando a él, mientras caminaba hacia donde él estaba vio como casi todos los alumnos voltearon a ver qué es lo que tenía pensado hacer, esas miradas solo la ponían mas nerviosas, al fin había llegado hacia donde estaba Manuel y al parecer este no se había dado cuenta de su presencia debido a que tenía los ojos cerrados y se encontraba cantando.

Manuel: Dokkan Dokkan vamos juntos Dokkan Dokkan es momento.

Mónica: (Nerviosa) Emm hola.

Manuel: Del cielo alcanzar y juntos las nubes tocar Dokkan Dokkan vamos juntos Dokkan Dokkan al mañana.

Mónica trato de hablarle otra vez pero él no la escuchaba debido a que tenía puesto los audífonos y a todo volumen como siempre, ella suavemente toco su hombro lo cual llamo su atención ya que abrió los ojos y la miro al verla volvió a pensar lo mismo de antes (… vaya que es bonita… pero igualmente si me molesta le sacare los ojos)

Mónica: (Nerviosa) Ho- hola.

Manuel: ¿Que quieres? –le dijo indiferente.

Mónica se puso aun más nerviosa de lo que estaba pensaba en darse la vuelta e irse por donde vino pero al voltear atrás vio como casi todos los alumnos la veían al igual que el chofer del autobús quien miraba por el espejo que es lo que iba a pasar, al ver eso prefirió mejor seguir con lo que tenía planeado hacer y tratar de tener una conversación con él.

Mónica: (Nerviosa) ¿Puedo sentarme?

Manuel: Haz lo que quieras.

Mónica se sentó en el asiento que estaba al lado de Manuel, ella aun se encontraba nerviosa y no dijo nada en un rato durante el cual Manuel siguió escuchando música pero esta vez sin cantar, los alumnos que los veían decidieron olvidarse de ellos y centrarse en seguir platicando, luego de unos minutos los cuales parecieron horas para Mónica decidió hablare para hacerle una pregunta así que toco suavemente su hombro lo cual volvió a llamar la atención de Manuel quien se quito los audífonos y la miro.

Manuel: ¿Qué?

Mónica: (Nerviosa) Emmm bueno pues veras… quería hacerte unas preguntas.

Manuel: ¿Preguntas? Como de que o que.

Mónica: Pues sobre ti y lo que eres.

Manuel: ¿Sobre lo que soy?

Mónica: Si ya sabes eres mitad humano mitad demonio oscuro así que quería hacerte unas preguntas sobre tu especie.

Manuel: ¿Mi especie?

Mónica: Si sobre los demonios oscuros.

Manuel: Oh ya veo… me temo que no se va a poder.

Mónica: ¿Porque?

Manuel: Pues porque yo no soy un demonio oscuro.

Mónica: Claro que lo eres, eres mitad humano mitad demonio oscuro ¿cómo no puedes ser uno? Eres un mestizo.

Manuel: Tu lo has dicho soy mitad y mitad soy un mestizo, pero que es lo que soy, soy humano y al mismo tiempo no lo soy, soy un demonio oscuro y al mismo tiempo tampoco lo soy así que dime ¿qué es lo que soy?

Mónica: Emmm pues.

Manuel: A la cruza de un demonio de viento y un humano se le llama Arpía (eso me lo invente), a la cruza de un demonio de tierra y un humano se le llama Primal inclusive las cruzas entre demonios tienen un nombre y especie pero, ¿Cómo se le llama a la cruza de un humano con un demonio oscuro? ¿Qué pasa cuando ambos se cruzan? Como resultado no hay un humano ni tampoco un demonio oscuro, soy algo que no pertenece ni a una especie ni a otra y hasta donde se sabe el único de mi especie y ni siquiera se me ha considerado como especie nueva.

Mónica se quedo un poco sorprendida por lo que había dicho Manuel, pero sabía que tenía razón él era el primer resultado de una cruza de un demonio oscuro con un humano pero no es una nueva especie simplemente es un mestizo algo que no pertenece ni a un lado ni al otro, decidió quedarse callada y mirar hacia otro lado mientras Manuel hacia lo mismo hasta que el decidió hablarle.

Manuel: Y bien ¿qué me quieres preguntar?

Mónica: (Extrañada) Creí que no contestarías mis preguntas.

Manuel: Esta bien si no quieres no.

Mónica: ¡NO! ¡Espera si quiero!

Manuel: Entonces pregunta.

Mónica rápidamente saco de su mochila una libreta y una pluma para poder escribir.

Mónica: Bueno mmmmmm ¿qué es lo que comen los demonios oscuros?

Manuel: Eso depende.

Mónica: ¿De qué?

Manuel: De la personalidad y habilidades del demonio, por ejemplo yo al tener una personalidad agresiva y solitaria me puedo alimentar con sentimientos negativos como el miedo, la tristeza y el odio siempre y cuando estos se creen por mí, ya sea causando muerte, caos entre otras cosas.

Mónica: (Sorprendida) Wow eso no lo sabía. –Dijo mientras anotaba en su libreta.- ¿Y de que otras cosas se pueden alimentar?

Manuel: Bueno tal como te dije depende de la personalidad y habilidades del demonio por ejemplo los demonios más débiles y solitarios se alimentan solo de sentimientos negativos como la tristeza el rencor etcétera pero estos los tienen que buscar, otros simplemente se alimentan del odio, algunos de humanos, y los más peligrosos que son los que tienen una personalidad un tanto diferente que no sabría como describirla se alimentan de almas, este tipo de demonios están llenos de maldad sin una sola pizca de bondad en ellos, solamente viven para matar y hacer sufrir a los demás.

Mónica estaba apuntando con mucha emoción en su libreta todo lo que Manuel le decía, y así siguieron un rato Mónica haciéndole preguntas mientras que Manuel se las respondía.

Mónica: ¿Y es verdad que necesitan matar cada cierto tiempo para mantener la cordura?

Manuel: Si necesitamos matar cada cierto tiempo para mantener la cordura si no lo hacemos en cualquier momento nos dejaríamos llevar por nuestra sed de sangre y mataríamos a todo humano o animal que viéramos hasta quedar satisfechos o mejor aun destruiríamos a una ciudad o pueblo con todos sus habitantes.

Mónica: (Asustada) ¿Tu también necesitas matar?

Manuel: Supongo, la verdad creo que si o más o menos, conmigo aplica pero de una manera diferente.

Mónica: ¿Diferente?

Manuel: Si veras hubo un tiempo en el que nadie me estuvo provocando para una pelea al principio eso me aliviaba pero conforme pasaban los días me empezaba a sentir molesto, y al pasar cada vez mas días me estaba volviendo loco quería una pelea pero nadie me desafiaba, al pasar un mes entero estaba perdiendo la cordura necesitaba una pelea para poder sentirme mejor fue entonces que un idiota se atrevió a retarme y acepte sin dudarlo la pelea fue fácil lo deje medio muerto y desangrándose en el piso, después de terminar con la pelea me sentí aliviado como si me hubiera quitado un gran peso de encima, fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que necesitaba pelear para poder mantener la cordura, no matar solo pelear y dejar medio muerto a mi oponente.

Mónica estaba un poco sorprendida y asustada por lo que le había contado Manuel, pero decidió pensar en eso después y anotar todo lo que le dijo en su libreta.

Mónica: ¿Entonces si no peleas pierdes la cordura?

Manuel: Bueno Cuyo me dijo que si entrenaba para poder contenerme y también ser más calmado no tendría porque pelear ya que sabría controlarme y que con el tiempo tal vez esa necesidad desaparezca, pero a mí me gusta pelear y dejar medio muertos a mis oponentes así que se joden.

Mónica: Oh ya veo.

Manuel: ¿Esas son todas tus preguntas?

Mónica: Si solo una más si no es molestia.

Manuel: ¿Y cuál es?

Mónica: Bueno ¿porque decidiste contestar a mis preguntas después de que dijiste que no?

Manuel no le contesto y se quedo callado por unos segundos mirando hacia la ventana, aparentemente pensando un poco su respuesta, la respuesta que Manuel le daría a Mónica paso de segundos a minutos en los que ella pensó que él no le contestaría hasta que inesperadamente el hablo.

Manuel: Pues creo que porque no me gusta ver triste o de un estado de ánimo bajo a las chicas y más si son lindas.

La respuesta que le dio a Mónica fue muy inesperada, ella jamás hubiera pensado que esa era la razón por la cual accedió a contestar sus preguntas, pero de repente reacciono a lo que le dijo ´´ Pues creo que porque no me gusta ver triste o de un estado de ánimo bajo a las chicas y más si son lindas´´ recordar eso la hizo sonrojarse un poco ¿él pensaba que ella era linda? ¿Enserio el chico más peligroso, odiado, solitario y sangriento de la escuela pensaba que ella era linda? Simplemente no sabía cómo reaccionar ante su respuesta, tanta fue su sorpresa que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que Manuel le había hablado y hasta le pasaba su mano por enfrente para ver sí así reaccionaba.

Manuel: Chale creo que a esta se le chamusco el cerebro, oye reacciona nique mi respuesta hubiera sido tan complicada de entender.

Siguió hablándole y pasando su mano por enfrente de ella para ver si reaccionaba pero era en vano la chica seguía sumida en sus pensamientos acomodando sus ideas debido a la sorpresiva respuesta que le dio Manuel.

Manuel: Ne no fue mi culpa que a esta se le chingara el cerebro de tanto pensar, es mejor que ni Cuyo crea que yo me hare responsable de lo que le paso, mejor me echo una siesta en lo que llegamos al campamento. –se dijo así mismo muy despreocupado y tranquilo recargando su cabeza contra la ventana y cerrando sus ojos para tratar de dormir un poco.

Y así nuestro querido ´´héroe´´ sin saberlo está a punto de llegar al campamento que cambiara su vida para siempre, mientras que Mónica seguía procesando lo que le dijo Manuel, sin duda este será un corto viaje hacia el campamento, con Manuel durmiendo y una Mónica sumida en sus pensamientos no habrá nada interesante en este camión.

Fin del cap.

Y HE AQUÍ MIS QUERIDOS SEGUIDORES Y LECTORES DE ESTE FIC PARA NADA BUENO EL SEGUNDO CAPITULO EL CUAL TARDO UNA ETERNIDAD EN SALIR Y LA VERDAD NO HAY EXCUSA PARA ESTO… NO ENSERIO NO HAY EXCUSAS YA TENIA LAS IDEAS Y TODO… EN REALIDAD MIENTO ME DIO FLOJERA PENSAR EN EL CAP Y TARDE 3 MESES EN ESCRIBIR ESTE CAP DEBIDO A LA INMENSA FLOJERA QUE ME DABA PERO HE AQUÍ EL CAP MAS TARDE QUE NUNCA ¿NO?

ADEMAS DE QUE LO HUBIERA HECHO ESTAS DOS ULTIMAS SEMANAS QUE NO TUVE LUZ PERO PUES NO TENIA LUZ Y POR ESO AHORA QUE TENGO LUZ PERO NO TENGO INTERNET LO CONTINUO.

Y BUENO CUALQUIER DUDA DEJEN SU REVIEW Y SE LAS CONTESTARE EN EL PROXIMO CAP QUE LA VERDAD NO TARDARA TANTO EN SALIR SI NO ME DA FLOJERA HACERLO, YA SE QUE EN ESTE CAP NO HUBO TANTA ACCION COMO EN EL ANTERIOR PERO ¡VAMOS! EN EL ANTERIOR HUBO MUCHA ACCION MAS DE LA QUE ESPERABA PONER A EXCEPCION DE ESTE QUE SOLO PUSE LA ESCENA DONDE EL PADRE DE CHUCK GOLPEA A MANUEL Y ESTE CASI LO MATA.

Y BUENO ESO ES TODO NOS VEMOS EN EL PROXIMO CAP QUE SALDRIA A FINALES DE ESTE MES SI NO ME DA FLOJERA Y TAMBIEN APROVECHO PA DECIRLES A LOS QUE LEEN MI OTRO FIC DE EQUESTRIA GIRLS QUE ME QUEDE EN BLANCO, OSEA YA TENGO LO QUE PASARA EN EL SIGUIENTE EPISODIO A EXCEPCION DE ESTE QUE LAS IDEAS SE ME VIENEN MIENTRAS ESCRIBO Y OIGO MUSICA, SOLO QUE EN EL DE EG NO HAYO COMO EMPEZARLO YA ESTA PRACTICAMENTE TODO PERO NOSE COMO EMPEZAR POR ESO NO LO HE SUBIDO… ADEMAS DE QUE NO TUVE INTERNET A PRINCIPIOS DEL AÑO Y ASI NO PODIA ESCUCHAR MUSICA Y SIN MUSICA YO NO ESCRIBO PERO EL SIGUIENTE CAP DE EG SALDRIA EN MAS O MENOS EL FIN DE MES.

Y SOBRE LOS OTROS FICS QUE AVISE EN EL CAP DE EG SI LOS HARE SOLO QUE SOY FLOJO YA TENGO LA HISTORIA DE 3 DE ELLOS PERO ME DA FLOJERA ESCRIBIR, ADEMAS DE QUE QUIERO ACOMODAR UN POCO MIS IDEAS DEL LOS FICS Y PENSAR BUEN LA HISTORIA ADEMAS DE QUE QUIERO SUBIR VIDEOS A MI CANAL DE YOUTUBE QUE LO TENGO MUY ABANDONADO.

BUENO ESO SERIA TODO PLANEABA HACER ESTE CAP MAS LARGO HASTA LA PARTE DONDE LLEGAN AL CAMPAMENTO Y PASAN EL DIA ENTERO HASTA EL ANOCHECER Y ETC, ETC, ETC Y MEJOR NO LES CUENTO QUE SERIA SPOILER, PERO BUENO YA ME VOY QUE ES LA 1 DE LA MAÑANA Y ANTES DORMIA COMO A LAS 4 PERO COMO NO TUVE LUZ POR DOS SEMANAS PUES ME ACOSTUMBRE A DORMIR MAS TEMPRANO ASI QUE ADIOS Y NOS VEMOS EL FIN DE MES SI ESQUE ME DAN GANAS DE ESCRIBIR.

ADIOS Y BUENAS NOCHES, O DIAS O TARDES YA QUE SUBIRE EL CAP MAÑANA VIERNES.


End file.
